The will to protect
by zasqas
Summary: After failing exam for the second time, being fooled by and then beating Mizuki, Naruto got a chance to graduate early, yet didn't take it. Now with the will to become strong enough to protect those precious to him he will reach new hights.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you understand your faults here, Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Yeah, jiji, I'm sorry" said blonde jinchuuriki, not looking from the floor, an action, that put frown on elders face.

"I'm not mad at you, my boy, as you were following you're sensei's orders, but you should know better. Everything ended well, if by well one can consider one of the promising chunin turning traitor and wanting to kill another chunin and genin" said Sandaime massaging his tamples.

Naruto's eyes for the first time since start of the conversation left the floor as his head snaped up to look at his grandfather in all but blood "What do you mean genin, jiji!?"

"What I mean is that even thou you failed the exam for the second time, you learned Kage Bunshin no jutsu which is very advanced version of Bunshin no jutsu which made you failed, therefore this is your's now" said the Professor putting Konoha's hitai-ate on his desk and pushing it forward for the blonde to take. Naruto steped forward and raised his hand gracing Konohas symbol, an action, thttat put soft smile on the eldery Sarutobi's face, a smile that quickly turned into a look of confusion, when the boy steped back, not claiming the object, that he craved for from the moment he steped in the Academy.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Today Iruka-sensei, one of my precious people almost died becouse of me. I'm not strong enough, I'm not good enough yet. I can't accept this knowing that I get it by getting fooled and cousing harm to one of the people I want protect the most. What kind of Hokage would I be if I'd do that-tebayo" said Naruto, while his eyes burned with determination, that Hiruzen Sarutobi saw only in one person before, the boys mother.

"Naruto-kun..." Sandaime looked at the jinchuuriki sadly "...nothing will change your decision?" seeing him shake his head negativly, he could make only one choice "Very well, than I will tell Iruka to expect you after vacation in his class. If its all, then I think it was a long day and we all deserve rest."

"Thanks jij, but... ummm, since this was going to be my reward, can i ask for something else?" asked the blonde hero.

"Reward? It's too late for ramen, since Ichiraku is closed already, and i won't give you another jutsu." said Sarutobi narrowing his eyes at the end of his speach.

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's just*sigh* Iruka-sensei said once that thanks to chakra control we can use jutsu better and we waste less chakra, so if I got better control, than i coud make even more clones and kick even more asses, so even though I know that I probably will never be as good at this as Sakura-chan and becouse that leaf thingy don't seems to help me as a reward I would like to request all chakra control exercises-dattebayo." said Naruto trying to be as professional as possible.

"All?"

"Yeah, all. I know I'm pushing my luck-tebayo, but I d-don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be strong enough to protect my precious people, to protect this village, that is precious to me. I want to be strong enough to live without regret-dattebayo." said Naruto, while the fire in his eyes intensified thousand times.

'I don't know if there is someone, whose Will of Fire burn brighter then yours Naruto-kun and to think the villegers take you for the Kyuubi, such ignorance' thought Hiruzen, as cup his chin thinking "Let's make a deal; i will give you them..."

"AWESOME!"

"Let me finish..." said Sarutobi at which Natuto had decency look shippish and scratch the back of his head, mumbling apologize "as I was saying, I will give you all, but not at the same time." seeing confusion in the young ones eyes, he took out blank scroll and when he ended writing something, continue "This is the next exercise, after as you called it "the leaf thingy", when you master it I will give you next one, ok?"

"Thanks jiji!" yelled Naruto taking scroll and hugging hokage

"Don't mention it, besides this is the least I can do to atone for all the pain my decision and this village put you through" said the Profesor looking down at the blonde with soft, sad smile, while he hugged him back

"Don't worry jiji, I never was too good at holding grudges. I forgave them long time ago, all this hatred thing never made any sense to me." said Naruto giving Sarutobi his 1kkMW smile,which the elder chuckled at and rufled young ones hair "That's why you're so special. Let me give you a piece of advice though, if you want to be hokage you have to be good at economics, geography of elemental nations, laws, those of konoha and international, and many more. I hope you know where I'm going." said eldery Sarutobi

"You mean I have to study!? Oh man, I hate studying, it's so boooooriiing.*sigh* Well, if it will help me be better hokage than theres no helping it, but there may be a problem, jiji."

"Problem? What kind of problem Naruto-kun? You just have to go to the library and... " Sarutobi stoped seeing that young boy was now avoiding looking in his eyes, which confused him greatly "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I tried that, but the lady said that it's better for the likes of me to be as far from books as possible. I only tried to get some history books-tebayo. So umm... would it be okay if you write me a note for her to allow me to get books, jiji?" asked blonde jinchuuriki.

"I'll do something better than that, next time when you come to me for new chakra contol exercise, I will send one of my ANBU with you to the library, to make sure you will be allowed access at any time you want" said Sandaime, smiling at his grandson in all but blood.

"Cool, can it be Neko, she was nice to me in the past, and she have pretty hair, not as pretty as red or pink hair, but really pretty too" said Naruto with his signature grin.

"Hehe... very and befoure you go, you can train at training ground 50, I will make sure to put it as occupied as it was not used in some time and you can train afar from prying eyes" said old hokage at which blonde thanked him for "now of you go, it was a long day, we all need rest" and with one last hug the blond stormed out of the office, letting thoughts to consume him Hiruzen looked out of the window 'You both would be proud of him today, I just hope you will find it your hearts to forgive me and this village for all the things your son had to endure, although maybe we all deserve your wrath. That boy is too good for his own good, I hope that will never change though' and with this final thought he stand up and left the office to retire for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing in a small clearing of training ground 50, his training ground for some time. There was small river on the other side of the clearing, that was surrounded by the forest. The hokage was right, it wasn't used in some time since the grass was reaching almost to his knees. All in all a good place to train. Not being one to waste time he quickly unrolled the scroll and took out his torch he get from his apartment and started reading ' Man it's good thing that I left those clones to clean my place, it was such a mess. OK, running up&down a tree useing only my chakra to stick to it, I will get it in no time dattebayo.'

Half an hour later we can see drenched in sweat blonde shinobi-in-training laying on the ground panting " Damn, it's harder than i thought it will be, but..."said as he raised and readied himself to charge the tree once more "... nothing worthy comes easy I guess." and with that he run at the tree, but before he managed put his foot at the bark his head was bombarded with memorys which ended with him running in, instead of up the tree.

"Ugh... what was that, it's like I suddenly remembered that I cleaned up my apartment from... couple... different... CLONES!" he exclaimed sitting up "But how... it's like I didn't only remember that, but have done that myself. Hmmmm... OK, let's try it out Kage Bunshin no jutsu" out of the smoke appiered 10 clones "OK, broke into two groups, first will be doing physical exercises, each one different, and second group will work on tree walking exercise, do it for half an hour and then dispell" "Hai Oyabun-sama" "OK, now I have a little time to rest" said Naruto as he sit down against a tree watching his clones working.

"OK, times up, dispell*poof*hmm... strange, I don't feel any stronger, so that mean, that I will have to train my body on my own, but..." he said as he run to and up the tree, meneging to get higher than even his clones before slipping up, which put collosal smile on his face "chakra control, learning jutsu and maybe even taijutsu styles can be left to clones. Now Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" this time created one hundred copies of himself "OK choose a tree and start running up, every five minutes the one that got the highest out of you will dispell, to help others, if you reach top, start pretend to fight, that will help to do it without thinking, I think. Well, get to it." "Hai Oyabun-sama" "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" another 15 copies came into existence "You guys go and read all the scroll at my, well ours I guess, apartement dispell once you understand all that is written in it" "Hai Oyabun-sama" and with that they run off "OK, it's time to work that body of mine to the ground-tebayo" he said hitting his fist into open palm and smirked "When I will graduate I will be stong enough to protect this village and those precious to me or my name is not Uzukaki Naruto-dattebayo".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning Hokage-sama" said young, attractive, brown haired, black eyed women from her seat behind the desk. If one were to look closely there could be seen a ring on her finger indicating, that even living for only twenty years on this world, she was already taken.

"Ah... Good morning Akira-san, I'm sorry that I got here so late, on your first day non the less, but yesterday we had a little situation and this old body of mine needed a little more time to recuperate." said the fabled Profesor sending his brand new assistant an apologetic smile.

"There is no need to apologize Hokage-sama, It's just part of the job, I guess, even though it is my first day and I have to manage the office for... " looking at the clock she saw it's already 10 am "...four straight hours" she said with a smile at whitch eldery Sarutobi sweatdroped a little "If it's not a problem, may I ask a question?"

"Of course" come a qiuck reply.

"Did yesterday situation involve one Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiruzen raised eyebrow at this "Yes, why?" at this she point her finger to the left, where on the banch for the people, who are waiting for audience is sleeping soundly the very same blond, yet looking closer you could see small scrathes and bruises on his face that is now sticking out from under the blanket "Naruto-kun?"

"He came hear ten minutes past six and said he wants to meat you, and when I said, that you will be late, he wanted to wait, but ummm... to be honesthe stunk a little, so I made him take a shower in one of the guest rooms in the tower, since it would be disrespecting showing himself like that to you, Hokage-sama. After ten minutes he came back and, well after another ten minutes he fell asleep, so i took a pellow and a blanket from guest room to make him at least a little more comfortable." said Akira, with a soft smile gracing her lips, which make Hiruzen chackle a little "Hokage-sama?"

"It's nothing, I'm just glad, that I hired you. Unfortunately not many people of our village would do the same for this boy and yet, he wants to protect them in the future" said Sandaime as he make his way to the boy and shake him awake "Naruto-kun?"

"Jiji? What are you doing in my room?" asked awekening blond "We're not in your room Naruto-kun, but outside of my office" said old man while smiling.

"Oh...OH! Jiji I came to you becouse I..." he stop as he saw blanket at his feet and the pillow at the banch, than looked at the assistant, than he take a blanket and started to make it, than puted it on the pillow and walked to the desk and bowed "Thank you for your hospitality, Akira-san" she waved it off "There is nothing to be thankfull for, I did what I would do for any other person, that wants to visit Hokage-sama" "Then thank you for treating me like any other person than" said Naruto with a smile and looked at Sarutobi "I like her, you choose well-tebayo" this statement brought to Hiruzen face "Yes, I think so too, let's go to the office since I heard you wanted to talk to me" "Yeah let's, see ya later Akira-san" said Naruto as he waved over his shoulder and entered the office "Until Naruto-kun leaves the office, don't let anyone in, ok Akari-san?" "Of course Hokage-sama" said the woman, while still blushing a little from all the prizes she got not too long ago.

"So what is it that brings you here Naruto-kun?" asked Sandaime after he sit down in his chair.

"I want a new one" said the jinchuuriki as he put the scroll at the desk "and since I'm here I thought that we can take care of that library thingy"

"You already mastered the tree walking exercise?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "You trained all night, didn't you? You should take care of yourself more Naruto-kun *sigh* Ok, here, this is water walking exercise, it's similar to the last one." said hokage as he put the scroll at the desk, then he snaped his fingers and Taka ANBU landed next to the blond startling him a little "According to my knoledge Neko is at the patrol on the east side of the village, tell her to come here immediately, while you take her place there" "Sir yes Sir" and with that he was gone. After waiting five minutes Neko ANBU__appeared in the office.

"Ahh... Neko, good, we talked about it yesterday, you are to take Naruto-kun here to the library and _"persuade" _the woman that works there to never bother the boy again." "Understood Hokage-sama. Let's go Naruto-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple minutes later we can see the two walking alongside on one of the streets of Konoha.

"So I heared you like my hair" ANBU said teasingly, while blonde blushed a little.

"Jiji told you, traitor, well at least I now who to prank next" said the boy "and yeah, they are pretty, but so are you"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere mister, how do you know how I look behind my mask. You weren't peeking on me, while I was changing at ANBU HQ during one of your pranks you played on us there, were you?" said Neko narrowing her eyes behind her mask and thought _' he may be young boy, but if he have perverted tendencies I will have to beat it out of his head'_

"W-what, peeking on girls it's like something perverts, if I would do something like that and Ayame-chan would know she would bann me ramen for a week and it's like beeing sentenced to a very slow death. And besides I am not a pervert, I made _**Oiroke no jutsu**_ to beat perverts like jiji or Iruka-sensei only." Naruto said with a sense of finality "Oh and I don't know how you look"

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I know it from the way you walk"

"The way... I... walk?" and just like that, she understood why other ANBU called him highly unpredictible "what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think that I can explain it really well. I can tell some things by the way people walk, for example you are very confident and I am not talking about confidence in your abilities or job position, which you are too. What I'm talking about is confidence that runs deeper, meaning the confidence in your looks, like that lady with wierd red eyes or that strange lady that is splattering nonsense about some dango being the best dish in the world, while every sane person will say, that ramen is the food of gods dattebayo" said Naruto getting a little angry at the end at the mere idea of something like that.

_'He's certainly talking about Kurenai and Anko. Oh my... who knows that he could do something like that' _"You said that it's one of the things, whats the other?"

"Well, I can tell if someone is lieing, for example once while walking to Ichiraku with jiji I asked him if he knows who my parents are, he said no, but I know he was lieing" said Nauto with a straight face.

"And your OK with it?" asked Neko completly perplexed that this boy could read the village leader so easly

"At first no, I was really angy at him, to be honest I was even thinking about leaving the village, but I couldn't do it becouse of Ayame-chan and you." "Me?" "Yeah, it was weak after he returned from his trip and I don't knowif you remember, but while he was away and I landed at the hospital you talked to me to calm my nerves, that may be not much to you,but to me... that day whether you like it or not I dubbed you my presious person, becouse, well don't tell anyone, but I was pretty scared back then and you helped me" sai the blond with a soft smile eliciting similar smile on the ANBU face, not that he could see it "Your secret is safe with me" "Thanks Neko-chan, I have a reputation to uphold after all. Well, like I said at first I was pretty angry at jiji, but than when I thought about it for a little, I came up with couple resons why he would do such thing. As I see it there are six choices: 1. They are alive and don't care about me; 2. They are alive and they hate me, enjoying my suffering, maybe even participating in this mobs and beating me down; 3. They are alive, but they are traitors to the village and jiji don't want meto go in their footsteps, hurtfull that he don't but understandable; 4. They are dead, becouse they were trying to kill me; 5. They are dead, but they were traitors, again hurtfull but understandable and 6. They are dead, but they were super badass, kickass ninja with tooooons of enemys" said the blond and to emphasise spread his arms as wide as possible which again make the women chuckle "and didn't tell me to protect me from those enemys, again hurtfull, that he don't trust me enough, but understandable. Either way it's his choice to make and I won't loose sleep over it, don't get me wrong, I want to know, but according to this one book mothers wants their childs happiness, and that what I want to achieve, and I won't do that by thinking over things that are out of my control and questioning people that are probably trying to protect me dattebayo."

"That was surprisingly mature for your age Naruto-kun" said ANBU while her respect forthe boy beside her skyrocket.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on to many times like that though-tebayo" said blonde jinchuuriki with big smile on his face

"I have a question though, if you can do this, than how did Mizuki fool you in the first place" asked Neko generaly curious.

"Well, I knew he was lieing, but I thought he lied about only me being able to take this test, not about the test all together." said the teen with a sad smile. After this they fall back into comfortable silence. When they begin to see the library Naruto break it with a question "Umm... Neko-chan, could you tell me what it's mean that someone is as dense as a rock?"

"As dense as a rock?"Asked the ANBU perplexed by the question

"Yeah, Ayame-chan called me that, when I talked about one of my classmates and when I asked her what does it mean, she said that I have to figure it out on my own." said blondi shinobi-in-training with a pout.

"And what exactly did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her about this weird girl from my class. She seems nice and she never laught at me in class, but every time I try to talk to her she goes all red on the face so she is either angry at me for something I did, sick or exhausted right, so I tried to apologize, but befoure I could even say a word, she either passes out or runs away. When I brought her sickness up to jiji and Iruka-sensei, they just laught at me and said she will be fine, and Ayame-chan well, you know. " the woman ruffled his hair "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but like this Ayame girl said, you have to figure it out on your own. Now since we're here I will go in first to talk to the person working there and _"persuade" _her to not making problems for you, and then call you in, OK?"

"OK dattebayo" said the blond giving her thumbs up. He doesn't have to wait long for being called in. Once in he could see the lady that works there, who by this time would normally throw him out already standing next to the ANBU seemingly afraid to do anything. "Naruto-kun I have to go to report to Hokage-sama. If someone give you some trouble, tell Hokage-sama so I can deal with the annoyences permanetly, OK?" "OK Neko-chan see ya' later-tebayo" and with one final wave she left

"If you go somewhere where you can't I will report this" said the woman and went to sit behind her desk

"OK _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ *100 poofs* I need 10 groups. OK now first group learn all the laws both international and Konohas, second learn biology and anatomy of humans, third find any taijutsu styles that feel right to you and bring them to the training ground, fourth find any ninjutsu, fifth find ways to dispell genjutsu, sixth learn economics from the very basics with math if you would and if you guys have some problems understanding go to Iruka-sensei, seventh learn everything you can about living in the wild, haunting, preparing the catches and cooking, eighth learn history of Konoha, clans and elemental nations, ninth go to the old part of the library and learn anything ninja related and tenth go with ninth, but learn anything else." "HAI OYABUN-SAMA" when all the copies went to do there job Naruto left library. His destination: training ground 50.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage Office**

"Hokage-sama"

"Ah Neko, everything went smoothly, I hope" said Sandaime not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, but..."

"But?" said Hiruzen giving his ANBU undivided attention

"Naruto-kun knows you knew his parents, he somehow can read some things from people posture while they're walking, like that I'm... attractive, since according to him I'm very confident with my look like Kurenai or Anko, even though he didn't seem to know their names. He have some teories for his parents; they're either alive and don't care for him, hate him or are traitors, or they're dead and tried to kill him, were traitors, or exeptional ninja with many enemies. Either way he's hurt by your lack of faith in him." Sarutobi's eyes widen at this.

_'If only this was my choice to tell you and not Jiraiya's' _thought Sandaime sadly "Thank you Neko, you can return to your post"

"If I may Hokage-sama." "Yes?" "If something were to happen, or if Naruto-kun needs help may I be informed?" this brought smile to the old mans face "Of course, you're one of his precios people after all" "Thank you Hokage-sama, I shall return to my duty now" and with that she left Sarutobi to deal with paperwork "Why did I take this job?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Training ground 50**

_**"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_" exclaimed Naruto creating 300 clones "OK, now devide in three groups... OK, first one here" said blond az he throw a scroll he got from the Sandaime to one of them "work on that, it will probably take more time than the last one to master it to battle ready point, but this is just making it more worthy. Second group will work on mastering ninjutsu, according to the scroll, the clones read yesterday they can be used without handseals, which is good, that way teme won't be able to steal the jutsu from me, ummm... us. Master _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Henge no jutsu **_and even _**Oiroke no jutsu **_never know when we face off some pervert, and if clones in the library learn something new master it as well. I know it may take some time, but after all we have a whole year. Third group will work on taijutsu and dispelling genjutsu when clones will come with scrolls, but for now practice tree walking with a leaf sticking to your forhead. Now get to your job" "HAI OYABUN-SAMA" Naruto looked at the position of the sun in the sky "I can squeeze two or three hours of training befour visit in Ichiraku for some ramen. OK *hits fist into open palm* let's get this show on the road"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**English is not my native language, so yeah. Oh, and I don't own anything except for my ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tomorrow is the first day of new year at the academy. *Sigh* It will be such a waste of my training time-tebayo." said Naruto as he was watching his clones doing their appointed job from his spot under the tree. Corrently he was taking a break after hours of constant training. After drinking some water he took in the sights. Some of his clones were trying kick each others while in their hands were balancing kunais, senbons, shurikens while water-walking, from what his jiji said the next step of chakra control is shape manipulation, but until he would think, that he mastered that exercise he will not go for a new one, even thou many would say, that he already did it.

Another set of clones were practicing shurikenjutsu, yet another civilian style of fighting called **Muay Thai**, even thou clones found the scroll with it on the civilian side of the old library, it was certainly not weak. some of the clones were working on perfecting genjutsu dispelling, while useing a seal Sandaime drew for him. It put everyone in 5m radius in a genjutsu as strong as quantity of chakra put in it, corrently he can hardly dispel C-rank ones and only weaker ones. Yeah, he suck at genjutsu.

Another set of clones is working at henjutsu. Now normally, he wouldn't waste his time at something like that, but according to the scroll they are a relaxation and stress relieving technics, and since there are a lot of kunoichi in the roster an one of his female classmates is bound to be on his team, trying to be usefull he learned it. Why females? Well, apparently it works fully only on the opposite sex, why? Who cares, if he can help with something, he sure will do everything to help. _'Although channeling chakra to my... ummm little Naru while it is put into vagina is little strange, why people would do that?' _thought blonde. Since nobody gave him "The Talk" he was blissfully oblivious as to what was he really learning. _'I won't know if I'm doing it right until I will be able to test it at someone. Oh well until then it's training time, maybe in the future I could give Ayame-chan or Akira-onee-chan one of this massages, after they overwork themselfs.'_

The last group of clones were working at mastering jutsu to the point of not using handseals. _'Stupid teme, at first I was trying to learn the jutsu without handseals for him to not try and memorize them, but now that I know about that stupid sharingan, no wonder Uchihas were so strong, they were stealing fruits of hard work from others. And those overpowered genjutsu are just wrong, from what clones read Madara could put even bijuu in one, gaining control over them. Although Shodaime wasn't that much better useing his __**Mokuton**__ to catch them and then sell them off. That just said when taking in consideration that Senju and Uchiha were created by sons of the Rikudo Sennin, who created the bijuu. That's like selling of your uncles and auntys. No wonder that Kyuubi attacked this village, that was created by those two *sigh*, but revenge is still no excuse in my book. Oh, well, it's not like I can change the past, maybe I can do something to free them in the future, but for that I need to be much stronger than I am now. One thing is a must thou, never use a jutsu that is not mastered to the point of not needing to use handseals in front of Uchiha if i can help it. OK, now it's training time' _thought Naruto standing up, not knowing, that eyes of his prisoner narrowed as he listened to his thoughts.

"Oyabun-sama! We have a problem!" said the leading clone, who while the original is trainig, have the job of overseeing the trainig of the rest of the clones.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"We run out of usable tools, the whole group that was working on shurikenjutsu is now doing nothing. What are your orders Oyabun-sama?"

_'Such respect an devotion' _thought Naruto inwardly crying anime tears, but quickly composed himself "I will go buy new ones, or rather useable, tools. I wouldn't want to lose money or stuff, becouse clone dispeled. Half of the clones should fight useing their legs while tree-walking with leafs sticked to their forhead and one to each finger, while the other half should spar using **Muay Thai**, but make sure they know, that they shouldn't dispel to much."

"Of course Oyabun-sama, it shall be done. Have a nice trip." said clone and went to do his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took the shortest road to the weapon store that allow him to buy, even if less than good marchendise, but becouse of that he had to go through training ground 10. When he was half way through, he heard someone shouthing and hitting something. Being curious he decided to check it out. When he reached the clearing he saw some strange looking guy, dressed in green with orange warmers doing pushups with a boulder on his shoulders.

"...998, 999, 1000" said geen wearing shinobi, while pushing boulder of his shoulders and at the same time jumping on it. Before he could do anything else, the blonde made himself known asking a question, that was on his mind from the moment he entered the clearing.

"How are you this strong?" this startled the man a little, but he quickly got over it.

"With hard training my yohthfull friend!"

_'Youthfull? What does it mean? Better not question him on it thou.'_ thought Naruto "I can hardly believe that doing normal pushups and squats can lead to doing this."

"If you use this and work hard, than yes" said jonin while pulling up his orange warmers.

"Weights?" said jinchuuriki rising his eyebrow.

"Not simple weights, my youthfull friend, chakra weights" seeing blonds confusion, continued "chakra wieghts can weight more, by channeling chakra into them, those weight 100kg."

"That much?" said Naruto under his breath "If you don't mind me asking, where did you buy them and how much they cost?"

"You can buy them at every weapon store, my youthfull friend, they cost around 1500 ryo."

"Considering it will cost me couple times more I won't be able to afford it" seeing him rise his bushy eyebrows added "Your a jonin, you should know why I'm not welcome or overcharged in most of the stores"

"That's highly unyoughfull, were you ever in "Cutting leaf"?"

""Cutting leaf", no, I don't think so"

"Then let's go. Hiro is a very youghfull person, you have my word, that he won't treat you differently." said older man walking towards tree line. When he saw, that the boy didn't moved asked "Are you going?"

Blonde boy looked at him for couple seconds "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage" said as he walked up to the man and rised his hand

"Maighto Gai, beautiful green beast of Konoha, taijutsu specialist." said now named Gai shaking boys hand.

After that they went to the store in comfortable silence. Once they entered the village Naruto broke it with a question.

"So, bushier brows-sensei, do you have a teams of gennin to teach?"

"I will get a youghfull team tommorow!" said Gai a little to loudly, but rised eyebrow ones he registered how he was called by the blond "Bushier brow-sensei?"

"Yeah, I remember this guy from academy with brows almost as big as yours, no offense, if I remember right, he can't use chakra to well, but I think, that with good sensei he can become strong shinobi, even useing only taijutsu. And sensei, well for me sensei help you advance mentaly, phisically, or further his skills, thanks to you, I will be able to become stronger, by using those chakra weights, if I will be able to buy them, meaning you become my sensei"

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun for giving me honor of being called sensei by such hardworking shinobi as you"

"How did you... " said jinchuuriki, as his eyes widen slightly. Instead of answering, Gai pointed at his hands, that had scratches little bruises and a little bit of blood. "Oh, yeah. . . Well, the honor is mine." said Naruto scratching the back of his had akwardly.

"Say Naruto-kun, kunoichi and Hyuuga shinobi of my team will have to train with their family on Wednesday and Saturday, I was going to use that time to train my third student, Rock Lee, or as you called him bushy brow. What I'm trying to ask is, would you like to join us on this days?"

Narutos eyes widen again at this, looked at older man for any sighn of joking or decive, finding none bowed saying "I will be honored Gai-sensei"

"Then it's settled my youthfull frind. We're here, let's go." said jonin opening doors to the Cutting leaf

"Ah Gai it's good to see you again a d you brought me a new customer. Well young man, are you going to stand there, or are you going to buy something?" asked a bear of a man standing behind a counter, smiling at the jinchuuriki, which shocked him greatly. Not only he wasn't throw out yet, but that man smiled at him, as if he was welcomed here. After regaining composure, smiled and went to the counter.

"Yes, I would like to buy chakra weights."

"Hmm... It'll be 1500 ryo, but since it's your first time I will give you 33% discount."

_'Not only can I buy stuff for normal price, he gave me discount, best weapon store ever dattebayo' _thought blonde as his smile turned into a signature 1kkMW smile. "Then I need a set of kunai, set of shuriken and set of senbon."

"Hmmm... not many people use senbon this days, besides ANBU of course."

"Yeah, I studied anatomy especially for... that..."

"My, my such devotion to training in one so young" said Hiro, as he raised eyebrow seeing that something cought boys attention. Following his line of sight he saw books, that he couldn't sell for some time already. "Ah, so you're interested in those fuuinjutsu books, we have a promotion, since they don't sell of. All 10 will cost only 2000 ryo, ink and brushes another 500 ryo, counting all at 4500, minus discount it rounds up at 3000 ryo. Is that ok?"

"OK?! It's way better than OK. It's awesome dattebayo. You got yourself a loyal customer old man." said Naruto smiling and gave him money.

"Hehe... I'm not that old ya'know, but eather way *poof* here you will unseal the content by putting a little chakra to the seal in the centre." said salesman giving him a sealing scroll.

"Thanks old man, I have to go now thou, I lost enough training time as it is. See ya later old man. Bushier brows-sensei see ya in wednesday." said Naruto as he started to leave the shop

"Yes my youthfull friend, remember training ground 10 at 6 a.m.!" Gai all but shouted

"Yeah see ya' then." said Naruto as he left.

Gai's demeanor immediately sobered "Thank you, that you treated him fairly, Hiro"

"What are you take me for, some fool who thinks that he is the same thing that he contains?" said bear of a man, clearly offended by the claim.

"No, thankfully, it's just sad, that people like you are a minority"

"Yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning everyone. This is hopefully your last year here. As you should know, this year is scheduled differently, instead of two months at the end break you will have two six week breaks, first one starts three months from today, second ends three months before the end of the year. After this year at least some of you will become genin of Konoha." said Iruka

"And some will fail like Naruto" said Kiba Inuzuka laughing, soon almost whole class was laughing.

"Enough. From what I remember Kiba, you barely were able to score a little hire last year, so you shouldn't be laughing, since you can really easily swop places" said teacher immediately shutting up Kiba, who blushed slightly from embarrassment.

_'Why did I have to be the one to go to the academy. I would prefer to train with Oyabun-sama than wasting time here, dammit' _thought clone that corrently were taking original place in the classroom, as Naruto decided that going to the academy would be useless waste of his training time. _'It will be a long year.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks passed since start of the new year of the academy, and things didn't change to much for Naruto. The clones, that were training chakra control exercises now trained in shape manipulation, and Naruto added new group, that were working on fuuinjutsu, well for the first week, they were practicing drawing kanji, since he wanted to be able to waste as little time as possible at drawing seals, considering that on battlefield nobody would wait for him to end. Now he could make sealing scroll in 5 seconds, which is quite good, or at least he hoped it was. Yesterday he started level three book, apparently it wasn't that hard to understand. Why people called it the hardest of the ninja arts will probably forever be beyond him. The clone that he was sending to the academy was doing great job, goofing around, playing pranks. He decided that showing of in the class won't help anybody, so why try? Of course Iruka almost immediatly guessed, that he was sending a clone to the academy. Oh, well, it's not like he lied to someone, just didn't tell not asked.

On the other hand thanks to his training with bushy brow and bushier brow-sensei his taijutsu flourished. At the end of each training he and Lee always have a spar, corrent score 4:2 for Naruto. The bad side of that is that now Lee, who started wearing the same clothes as his sensei, considered him as his eternal rival. Strange people, but he and Lee became friends, so it's OK, or at least he hoped.

Now he was standing outside of the "Cutting leaf", not wanting to waste any time, pushed the doors to the shop open, only to be greeted by girls voice.

"Welcome to the "Cutting leaf" I'm Tenten Higurashi. How can I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter (if you don't know how she look, what are you doing here).

"Hey. I'm out of ink, and I need two more bru...shes... Wait! You're Tenten? Bushy brows teammate?" asked blonde jinchuuriki completely confusing young kunoichi. Soon thou realisation came over her.

"Ahh... You must be Naruto, Lee's friend..." before she could say something else series of crushes and curses stoped her.

"That little son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna tear his fucking head off..." came from the back of the store.

"Did I come at the bad time?" asked Naruto rising his eyebrow

"No, it's just, the guy that we get paper bombs and sealing scrolls want more money. We're selling them for 150 ryo and 400 ryo respectively, from which he get 100 ryo and 300 ryo, but now he wants to get 150 and 400 ryo, so we will have to for the first time rise the stakes." said girl.

The boy have a look of concentration on his face for couple seconds and then asked "Could you asked old man to come here?"

"Yeah, but don't call him old, his sensitive at this point." said Tenten and disappeared behind the doors only to soon reappear with Hiro

"Hey old man" said blonde with a smile

"I'm not that old" man grumbled under his breath "What are you doing Naruto-kun? I didn't expect you so soon."

"Yeah, I'm out of ink and I need a brush or two."

"Out of ink already? But I gave enough to last six months."

"Yeah, I train a lot. Panda-chan told me about your problem with seals."

"Who knows that my daughter would have such a long tongue" said Hiro looking at the girl

"Yeah... Wait daughter?!" seeing as man smiled a toothy grin and put his big hand on the girl head, that was qiuckly slapped away he sighed "Well it's good that she took more after her mother, but seeing as you look like big, bad bear and she looks like little cute panda I can see some similarities." this brought tic mark to the girls forhead "Either way I think I have solution to your problem. Me!" said boy with huge smile.

"As much as I would like that paper bombs are seals of level two..."

"Yesterday I started level three" said blonde jinchuuriki

"But how, it was only three weeks..."

"So?" asked shinobi-in-training tilting head to the side at mans shocked face. Tenten had to kill the urge to glomp him screaming "KAWAII".

"Nevermind. OK I will give you 100 ryo for paper bomb and 300 ryo for a sealing scroll plus free supply of ink and brushes, is that OK?" asked grizzly man

"No, you were fair to me, even gave me a discount. I will take 75 ryo for paper bomb and 200 ryo for sealing scroll" said Naruto rising a hand for Hiro to shake

Shocked at first man smiled and shaked boys hand "Only if you accept kunai, shuriken and senbon for free"

"If you insist. This is beginning of beautiful partnership old man" said Naruto smiling his signature smile

"Indeed it is." said Hiro smiling while still shaking his hand "But I'm not that old, dammit"

**Author's note:**

**I don't own anything aside from my ideas, yada yada yada... Oh I'm from Poland, so to everyone from that country I send nice zajebiste dzięki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I still don't understand, why do you have to go?" said ramen waitress for what seemed hundreth time that evening.

"We talked about this Ayame-chan, this'll be my last break before graduation, and you said it yourself that I can't go in the world wearing my jumpsuit, so I have to go outside to buy some more ninja-like clothes, and since in the village I won't be able to do that, this is my chance, last chance to be exact." said blonde shinobi-in-training while washing the dishes.

"I know, but I'm still going to worry, what if someone attack you? What if you got hurt? Wht if... what if..." said brown haired girl tearing up at the end.

"I will be OK. Thanks to Bushy-brow and Bushier-brows-sensei my taijutsu flourished, I can beat Lee, when he opens this two gates of his, and Gai-sensei said that at level of new chunin already. My chakra control is better than ever, since I mastered wind elemental manipulation and am half way through first step of lightning manipulation. I mastered those little jutsu that I know to the point of not useing handseals, and yesterday managed to minimize _**Taiyōnotate**_ to the size of small disks, which sharpen the edges greatly and make it harder to destroy. Thanks to jiji's seal I can dispel even B-rank genjutsu now, and I'm quite good at shurikenjutsu. You have to remember that I'm at level six in fūinjutsu which is the level jiji is at. According to Gai-sensei I should be able to beat thugs as long as I won't be arrogant and go around thinking I'm better than them, but since it's teme's job..." said jinchuuriki as he trailed of at the and with a smile.

"Naruto-kun be serious. It will be your first time outside the village and…"

"…and it won't be my last Ayame-chan." said younger boy interrupting her "I can understand that you're afraid of my life and to be honest I'm glad that you are, becouse that means that you care for me a lot, but I want to be a ninja Ayame-chan. And not just some nameless ninja, I want to be Hokage, the best of them all dattebayo. That means that I will have to fight strong opponents, sometimes stronger than me and risk my life in the process. I hope you understand that Ayame-chan" said blond as he washed the last

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. OK, well, at least father will be able to come here tommorow, I swear that if I had to do this alone for one more day my back would broke." said young woman in whiny tone.

"If you hurt your back, than I can massage them for'ya." said Naruto as he put the dishes in their place.

"You can do massages?" asked Ayame not bothering to mask surprise from her voice

"Yeah, come on, since there is no place to lay down sit on the stool." seeing her hesitence, added "Trust me"

With some reluctance she sat on the stool next to the one Naruto was sitting and not wasting time started working on her back using all the knoledge he got from henjutsu scrolls. To the young weitress/cook astonishment blonde jinchuuriki knew what he was doing. _'D-dammit, I got couple massages, but this, this is the best I ever had. It's way too pleasurable than it should be. I should stop him, but… maybe a little longer won't make a difference. Y-yes a l-little moreeeeAAAAAAAAAH' _she thought as she moaned quite vocally, which elicited end of Naruto's ministrations.

"D-did I hurt you?" asked boy clearly frightened that he inflicted pain on one of his precious people

"No… don't stop… no matter what… I'm so close…" said young woman between slight pants as her mind was clauded by arousal.

"I-if you say so" said boy not completely convinced _'What does she mean she's close?' _thought as he stayed oblivious to effect he had in this moment on the girl next to him.

As times goes by Narutos hands went lawer, when his fingers almost brushed her brests she was send over the edge, or rather she should have been sent, but something was stoping her, like some kind of dam. As he goes lawer her senses goes high, as he was on the level of kidneys she was temted to beg for release, although whether he would discern her begs from quite loud moans, she didn't know. As he was just above her ass, that at that moment she wouldn't mind if he grabed, he put both his thumbs at her spine and send one last pulse of chakra, like in the scroll, which send her in the world of pleasure as the dam broke.

"Yessss, NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUN!" screamed as she experienced the biggest orgasm in her life, not that she had sex before, but this was nothing like the times she pleasured herself. Not able to sit straight anymore she fall back into blond jinchuurikis chest and put the back of her head on his left shoulder. "Thank… you… Naruto… kun…" said panting girl

"You're welcome" said boy happy, that she enjoyed the experience

"Was this your first time? Giving somebody a massage I mean" said young Ichiraku ones she regained her breathing

"No, I gave three to Akira-nee-chan, but she said, that if we continue she will have to change a husband and do some illegal things. I don't really know what she meant by that" said blonde boy confused a little.

"Oh, I know what she means…" said girl under her breath, so that the younger boy wouldn't hear.

"Huh… something smells funny." said blonde jinchuuriki as he sniffed the air "Something like honey…"

_'Dammit, I really came a lot' _thought ramen waitress "No, I don't… ummm, Naruto-kun, could you put the last package at its place? Then you can go."

"OK… " said as he jump over the counter and went to do the job "Done, I will wait for you outside, this smell makes me feel funny."

"You don't have to walk me home Naruto-kun"

"Yes, but I want to, you're not the only one who's worried" said as he left through the door, giving her one last smile, which for some reason mede her blush if only just slightly.

_'Why am I blushing… Wait, did he just said that the smell make him feel funny, does that mean, that it aroused him a little…*Sigh*… I will have to get tou-san or Hokage-sama give him "the talk" or one of this times when he'll give someone a massage he could be raped, I was dangerously close today. Aaaghh… go away bad thoughts, his only twelve…*Sigh*… I should get going'_ thought Ayame as she stand up and cleaned after herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, to Tanzaku town I have to turn right" said Naruto to himself standing on crossroads holding a map. He didn't walk two steps, when he heard a commotion on the road he didn't take. Turning around he saw four thugs robbing a really old man. Once he saw that one of them was going for the punch, not thinking much quickly crossed the distance between them and punch him straight in the jaw. Not wasting element of surprise he stomped on the side of second ones knee breaking his leg in said joint, making him scream in pain. When third thug went in for a punch he quickly spun around on his heel and elbowed the one with broken leg in the tample knocking him out and the one attacking him in the solar plexus kncking the wind out of him, making him go on one knee. The last one quickly raised his weapon to strike Naruto down, but the blond kicked him in family jewels so hard, that he was raised from the ground for at least half a meter (a little less than 2 ft). Using this to his adventage he quickly jumped while spinning and kicked the one airborne square in the jaw and the one bend over in the back of his head, rendering both unconscious. When he landed, he saw that the first one was slowly getting up, so he rushed towards him and kneed him in the face with enough strength to knock him out. The whole ordeal took maybe 10sec. When he looked at the old man, who was attacked he saw the astonished look he send him, while sitting on his butt at the ground.

"Hey, old man, are you OK?" asked blonde jinchuuriki holding out his hand to help him up. The question brought him back to his senses as he took boys hand and stand up.

"Yes, boy, thank you for your help. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here alone?"

"Oh, I was going to Tanzaku town to buy something more ninja-like to wear and buy Ayame-chan a present for her birthday." said Naruto smiling at the man.

"More ninja likeyou say… I might have a proposition for you young one…"

"Naruto, that's my name old man" said blonde interrupting.

"Hiroshi Kushoku, it's a pleasure to make acquaintance" said the man while bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine-tebayo" said the boy bowing in a similar manner, which brought sliht smile at the elderys face.

"As I was saying, I have a proposition for you my boy. I am an artisan from Takumi no Sato, so I can make you clothing worthy of the best if for the duration of your stay you will become my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Why? Why me?" asked boy confused

"Unfortunetly I am the last of my clan. My sons died without having offsprings, I'm 108 years old and according to the doctors I have six to eight weeks of live left. I don't want for all the knowledge accumulated by my ancestors to fade like that. As to why you, you just help an old man without thinking of getting anything in return, that spokes volumes of your character. You are a good person, a person wothy of this knowledge." said eldery Kushoku shocking Naruto. For some time he just looked at the man in front of him, then bowed deaply.

"I will be honored Hiroshi-sensei" said, which brought smile to the old ones face.

"You have no idea how much weight you took off my shoulders right now, thank you. Now let's go. Takumi no Sato is further this way, ones we reach my home your lessons start, wehave many things to learn and little time to use."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations my boy, we have done it. How will you call the sword?" said Hiroshi as they both looked at the katana they created as according to tradition of Kushoku clan at the end of apprenticeship. The handle was quite simple with flames seemingly going out of the blade. The blade was beautifully crafted with red undertone, which in the light made it seem as if the fire was raging just under the surface of the blade. "As it is in tradition after making a piece of art together with his master apprentice is to name said piece and gave it to someone he consider worthy, and cannot use it before even once as it was with me and Āmārōzu, that I gave to Hashirama Senju (his red armor) or my father and Enraiha he gave to Kannagi clan of Kumogakure no Sato. So how will you name it?"

"Hinote." there was no need for explenations. The Old man only smiled.

"Not as sophisticated as Enraiha, but not bad, we had made fine blade, fine blade indeed, but if you ask me, it is a much better version of my grandfathers Enraiha. Enraiha 2.0, as you would say. Hehe… I am proud of you Naruto, you learned everything in four weeks, even thou it is a little unfair with yuor clone, nonetheless I am proud of being called a master by you. Now thou I think it is your turn to buy something to eat for dinner, is it not?"

Soon we can see Naruto walking through the market with a smile plastered on his face. It had been tough four weeks, but he learned a lot. He now can make a weapon, armor set, clothes even. When his clones learned by doing something or learned teory, he was making sure that his strenght is up to par. Thanks to his expertise in fūinjutsu he jumped from level six to level eight, witch helped in making special things, like Hinote they just created. He became very close to Hiroshi, to the point that the eldery Kushoku became to him as precious as eldery Sarutobi back in Konoha, maybe slightly more.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said a middle aged man pulling him out his thoughts.

"Hey, doc."

"I see you it's your turn to get something to eat." said man smiling at the boy who was full of energy.

"Yeah, I…" he was interrupted by explosion. Narutos eyes grew as he understood from what location it came from. "OLD MAN!" with last shout he started running.

_'Please, be OK Old man.' _thought Naruto as he was running as fast as he could, trying to reach the last one of the Kushoku clan in time. When he reached the place and finally found him he stopped in his trackes. "O-old man… " stuttered as he saw that Hiroshi was lying at the flor with half of his face burned.

"Come here Naruto-kun. Sit and listen." said Hiroshi forcing through the pain, as he patted the space next to him. Naruto obeyed and with tears running down his face sat down "Man who did this is in posetion of Enraiha, a missing nin I think. He's a mad man, wanted me to teach him. He need to be stoped, as my successor I am leaving it to you. When you get the Enraiha, use it well, be proud when you will hold it in your hand, it's my family heirloom. I know fire isn't your strongest side and it won't be your primary weapon, but make sure that when you do, you will strike fear in your opponents minds. Be a great ninja and don't fall to darkness. Now go he needs to be stoped before he kills inocents." said Hiroshi as his voice was breaking at the end.

"I never said it out loud, but you're like a family go me Old man and… I-I… love you" said boy as he cried his heart out "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner to help you" at this the dieing man using remnants of his strengh he raised his hand and squeezed boys hand.

"You are not a god Naruto-kun, you can't save everyone. Now go, you have something to do." said Kushoku as the Doctor from the market entered the room.

"Doc take care of the old man, I have some business to take care of." said Naruto as he stood up, wiped tears and left the room.

**Jutsu:**

_**Taiyōnotate **_**- The shield of the Sun - pure chakra manipulation, have circular shape, but instead of blue color (like chakra), have yellow, almost gold color, resembling sun a little, hence the name. Create purely for defence, but once thrown at one clone Naruto saw, that it not only cut through clone, but couple trees as well. From that point it was used by him in mostly offensive. Once compacted from shield size to that one of disk it become harder to disperce, cut through more things and Naruto can control the flight path, which is still too hard with bigger counterparts.**

**Author's note:**

**Yeah in next chapter you will get two fights at least. Oh, I don't own anything besides my Ideas and OC's like that Hiroshi Kushoku. You could review and write me if it's any good and if I should continue it or forget about ever writing it all together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hinote means blaze, but I am officialy changing the name of the sword to Rekka which means raging fire, as there is raging fire uder the surfice of the blade. Well at least that's what my friend told me and since he's studying japanese I trust him in that and well, only that. Since there will be Enraiha, it will be slight crossover with "Kaze no Stigma" I think was the name of the anime. Oh, and yeah I don't own anything aside from my ideas and OC's. One more thing, if there is someone who would like to check my grammar and spelling, well have time and desire to do it, send me a message.**

Chapter 5

"You're shivering, let me warm you up a little" said mad man as he swung his ablazed sword down at mother and doughter, that was sitting on the ground. They fell when they, like everyone else were trying to escape from this man, who started destoying everything left and right out of nowhere. Just before they were going to be striked down orange, black and yellow blur appeared between them and with cry "_**Taiyōnotate"**_ created some sort of shield to stop their demise. "You think you can stop Enraiha?! You think you can stop me, Kuro Nagane?! I will show you your place pest!" screamed mad man

"What are you doing?! RUN!" screamed blonde boy as he looked over his shoulder. The woman didn't have to be told twice as she took her eight years old doughter and run to someplace safe. Couple seconds later the shield gave out and the boy was hit by a wave of fire originated from the bade from point blank, causing small explosion which sent him flying across the street.

"Hahaha… this is where you belong, lying at my feet, pe…"

"SHUT UP! Why are you doing this?" interrupted him young jinchuuriki

"Why? WHY?! To turn this word to ashes and with this sword I will finaly be able to do that! HAHAHAHAHHAHA… ASHES TO ASHES, DUST TO DUST! NOW THIS WORD WILL FALL BEFORE ME KURO NAGANE!"

"Then you give me no choice." said Naruto as he stood up "I will end this madness once and for all"

"You will stop ME?! I will crush you pest and then destroy this worthless village" said Kuro as he sent a wave of fire with vertical swing of his sword, but seeing as blond avoided it he sent another, and another, and another, …

_'Dammit, I'm still tired from training and making Rekka. If this will take any longer I won't be able to avoid thi-SHIT!' __**"Taiyōnotate" **_exclaimed blond creating a shield just in time to block one of the waves, that was about to hit him

"You dare defile Enraiha by blocking the strike! I WILL DESTROY YOU PEST!" screamed the mad man as he sent wave after wave at Naruto.

_'Fuck, I have to come up with something. Think! Think! THINK! I get it!' __**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **_said Naruto as he created four clones. Each of them took one kunai from originals kunai holster and attached a smoke bomb to them. " How much longer?!" asked as he could feel, that his only protection is getting weaker with every hit it took.

"Here Oyabun-sama" all clones said at the same time.

"OK, prepare yourself, he underestimates us, but there won't be a second chance" said original as he waited for next wave to hit.

The moment it hit Naruto quickly sprung into action. He throw al four kunais and created half ram seal with a hand that wasn't holding _**Taiyōnotate **_and said _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **_and instead of four there was eight hundred kunais sailing through the air. Kuro only smirked and send another wave horizontally destroying kunai clones and activating smoke bombs, those creating a smoke screen.

"Are you trying to run awa-…" Nagane was trying to sai, but was interrupted by three clones that jumped out of the smoke, and rushed at him. He only smirked and swung Enraiha horizontally once more, destroying the clones, but before he could celebrating that, out of the smoke the clones created came the shield, that Naruto used for protection seconds before. On pure instinct he swung once more stopping the jutsu in place, but not dispelling it.

"I! WILL! NOT! LOSE! HERE!" with battlecry he mastered all his strengh and struggling managed to destroy the yellow-gold shield, but since he used a lot of strengh he overswing and lost his balance. That was all Naruto needed as he qiuckly channeled chakra to his legs and rushed towards completely opened Kuro Nagane. As soon as the mad swordsman saw this he tried to strike the boy only to feel that something latched to his hand. When he looked what is it he saw the fourth clone, but before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw that the blond already covered the distance between them and managed to stab him throuh heart with wind chakra enhanced kunai. _'The smoke was a cover fo the fourth clone' _thought the mad man as darkness started to take him over "D-damn you… pest"

"I hope you will be able to find peace in afterlife" said blonde jinchuuriki as he slashed upwards cutting his opponents shoulder open. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

_'I-I killed him… I…'_ thought Naruto as tears came into his eyes as he looked at his bloody hands. _'No! I can't do this. Not here, not now' _he looked around at the fire coused by Enraiha _'I have to put it down somehow. Think, Naruto. Think! OK fire is not my strongest point. Water beats fire and can put it down easily, but according to old man people here don't have enough water. Whats next, umm… fire beats wind becouse it feeds on air… THAT'S IT! If I will cut off the air supply the fire will die out.' _thought boy as he fought through his first kill to help the people around him.

"OK, you search him, he may have something valueable on him. Any fingings and Enraiha seal in one scroll and his body in second. He was a missing nin from Kumo if I remember right from the last bingo book I got from jiji, so there is a reward for his head." said the boy to his clone, that didn't dispel yet.

"Hai Oyabun-sama"

"EVERYONE! LISTEN! I WILL PUT OUT THE FIRE, BUT YOU HAVE TO MOVE AWAY AND TRUST ME!" screamed Naruto. The villagers looked at him and since he put stop to the madness of the man who coused this they quickly left.

_'OK, I have to only spread my wind nature chakra and suck the air from the area. Only… hehehe… OK, focus Naruto'_ thought boy as he took couple deep breaths then claped both hands together and released impresive amount of chakra, enough to rise dust. At first it made the fire bigger and seeing this one of the villagers were about to rush the blond to make him stop whatever he was doing, but stopped when someone grabbed his hand.

"Doc?"

"Hiroshi bolieved in that young man till his last breath, he stopped the madman and is trying to stop the fire even thou he is not from here. He saved us even thou he could go home and never look back. Have some faith in him, becouse he deserved that much, don't you think?"

"Look, the flames are getting smaller!" screamed the same mother, that Naruto saved from death by the hands of the madman. To surprise of many it was true, the flames were getting smaller by every second. Not even five minutes later last flame died down and Naruto fall down to his hands and knees panting from exhaustion.

"Here Oyabun-sama" said clone as he gave two scrolls to the original and dispelled.

_'I… I did it… I really did it… '_ thought blonde jinchuuriki as someone put a hand on his shoulder "Doc?"

"He would be proud of you even more than he already was if he was here" said man with a sad smile

"So… Old Man Hiroshi… already… "said boy trailing of at the end.

"Yes, my boy" and with that Naruto allowed himself do what he really needed to do, he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you're wearing Hiroshi's masterpiece"

"Doc? Oh, yeah, my jumpsuit was completally destroyed and I like this clothes even better." said blonde looking down. He was wearing now black ANBU stylish pants and black zip up hoody both with dark orange stripes on the side. On the back he had dark gold swirl with boody red linings as according to old Kushoku knowledge thirteen years ago there was only one Uzumaki in Konoha and that person was from royal line of the once great clan, and this was the coloring of said line. Unfortunately he didn't remember a name or a gender even of that person. On his hands he was wearing black fingerless gloves wth dark orange flame theme, metal plate with Uzumaki swirl on it and ended with metal near the wrists with storage seals on it. Under the hoody he was wearing black T-shirt arranged similar to the hoody, but had a Kushoku clan sewn over the heart. He was wearing black sandals with dark orange straps. All clothes had seals to repare, clean and adapt them to Narutos growth and additionally inside of the hood there was a seal that once it was up and the blonde channeled a little chakra into said seal it will make him invisible. All the clones were also reinforced, so they can easily protect the wearer from shuriken, kunai and evensome lower jutsu and seals on the palms of each glove can seal a jutsu up to a B-rank, to be used later. He had fourteen sets of this clothes.

"So, you're leaving already?" asked the older man

"Yeah, I already sealed everything that Old man wrote to me in his will and I rented the clan house to the family that lost theirs to the flames of Enraiha in exchange for taking care for the garden he loved so much." said boy with a sad smile "Thank you for taking care of the funeral, doc."

"Think nothing of it, no one as young as you should worry about stuff like that" said older man as he waved of the gratitude.

"Yeah… I still have to find a present for Ayame-chans birthday so I have to go-tebayo. See ya' around Doc!" and with that he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, Tanzaku town, now I have to find an Inn. It's to late to look for a gift for Ayame-chan" said Naruto as he walked through the streets untilhe heard a girls voice.

"No… Please… Someone help me…" not thinking much he rushed to find what's wrong. When he stoped at the entrance of a dark alley he saw a girl around his age with brown hair being pinned down by a guy couple years older with green hair. He quickly ran up to them and punched him off of her and stood before her protectively. When he saw face of the man his eyes widen slightly.

"You're Aoi Rokusho, a low A-rank missing nin of Konoha" said blonde jinchuuriki clearly shocked.

"So the demon spawn of Konoha knows me. Hehehe… I will give you one chance boy. Leave and don't look back and I won't kill you" said now named Aoi.

"Please… I d-don't… please d-don't leave me with him" beggd the girl with tears comming out of her green eyes. Naruto looked over his shoulder into her eyes. He saw how terrified and almost broken she was through her eyes, but when he saw the color of them his eyes widen like dinner plates.

_'Those eyes, they're the same as Sakura-chans' _thought as he could almost see now a girl with pink hair in place of the one that was now cower in fear behind him. This made something snap in Naruto.

"You can call me however you want, but…" said blond as he slowly turned his head to face rapist-wanna-be. Then he silently created disk size _**Taiyōnotate**_ in each hand "… that doesn't chanve the fact, that I am going to kill you." said Naruto looking straight in his opponents eyes with silent fury in his own pools.

Not being known for great patience Naruto quickly through both disks and rushed at the man who easily avioded both and striked down to end the fight quickly. He was in for a surprise as blonde unsealed Enraiha, that was sealed in one of the storage seals in his glove, and matched him evenly. Unfortunately hi was soon overpowered as he couldn't manipulated fire as efectively as green haired man could lightning and was send flying back by electricity, but didn't allow himself to scream from pain, instead he got up and rushed again. When the sword stealer saw this he slashed horizontally and created a wave of yellow electricity, an action that was reapeted by the jinchuuriki as he created a wave of fire, although it still cost more chakra than it should. They created small explosion when they clashed which Naruto tried to use to his adventage and channeled chakra to his legs and shot forward like a bullet. Aoi waited for that and when blonde came out of smoke he tried to severed his head with one slash, but the blond used his speed and quickly crouched down and spun around under Raijin no ken managing to wound his Rokusho's side.

"You little bastard, I will enjoy killing you!" screamed enraged missing nin as he brought down his sword only to met Enraiha, but this time he used much more chakra and quickly overpowered the boy and shocked him for good ten seconds, then kicked him in the chest.

"Do you understand now…" said Aoi as he started walking towards young jinchuuriki "… with this sword I AM INVINCIBLE" said as he spreaded his arms to the sides

"Hehehe…so all I have to do is take away you sword…" said Naruto as he was standing up with the help of Enraiha. Before the missing nin could comprehend what was happening young Uzumaki sealed back his sword, stretched out his hands and two disks, that he thrown at the beginning of the fight cleanly cut off his arms from his shoulders, when they reached blondes hands he dispelled them.

"AAAGH… MY-MY AAAARMS" screamed now armless Aoi through pain.

Naruto silently took the sword that was lying on the groud activated it and once and for all silenced missing nin severing his head from his shoulders. He than created a clone that sealed of the possessions of the down man and his body, while he looked at the weapon in his hand _'Raijin no ken, weapon of Nidaime Hokage *Sigh* at least I ended the first stage of lightning manipulation, so I will be able to use it better than Enraiha. It's good, that the clothes managed to block some of the electricity, or it wouldbe that much harder.' _thought as he sealed the sword in yet another storage seal engraved on the metal ending of his glove. Than he looked at the girl, that didn't move and was simingly trying to hide in the wall she was pressed against. _'*Sigh* Now that easy part is over, it's time for the hard one. It's going to be long night dattebayo'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Dammit, It's five days after the end of the break. I hope jiji and sensei won't be too angrg at me, but I couldn't left Rei alone, before she returned to somewhat normal state.' _thought Naruto jumping through trees, trying to reach Konoha as fast as possible _' At least thanks to that man that invited me to poker turnament I got Ayame-chan a birthday present. I hope she would like that diamond bracelet, that I won from that jeweller-tebayo, but I still don't understand that game, even thou I won three million from it and any piece from that guys store. Oh, well I will get it sometime, like that girl thingy.'_

After another five minutes he landed in front of Konoha gates. He raised his hands and screamed "I'M HOME DATTEBAYO!"

**(another) Author's note:**

**I hope you liked fighting scenes. I'm still new to all this so advices are appreciated. Review if you like, it's always nice to know, that someone like my creation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_'*Sigh* It's already friday. Why didn't he return yet'_ thought assistant of the Hokage. Three days ago Iruka barged into the office screaming that Konoha's resident jinchuuriki is missing, which shocked eldery Sarutobi, becouse when she relayed young boys message about going to buy clothes he didn't connect the dots. All in all it was decided, that if he does not come back until Sunday, then and only then it will be considered an issue. "Where are you Naruto-kun"

"I'm right here dattebayo" said the boy in question dictracting her from her thoughts. When she saw him she quickly brought him in bear hug.

"You're back" she said with voice full of relief.

"Yeah, I told you I'll be back though. I'm a little late becouse I got in some little trouble. Let's go to jiji's office, I have some questions and a story to tell-tebayo." said boy as he was already reaching for handle.

"Yo Jiji, how are you?" asked as he steped in the office

"Naruto-kun, welcome back. You worried a lot of people, when you didn't returned on time."

"Yeah, some things happened, but before I'll tell ya' I have a question. What is rape?" asked and both of the older ones gasped

"Why do you want to know Naruto-kun?" asked hokage assistant

"Well…" he started as he looked at the floor and scratched right arm with left hand " …when I reached this one city I stoped a guy, missing nin, when he was trying to do something to this girl my age. Later I heard that he was trying to rape her"

"What do you mean by stopping him, my boy?" asked the Professor

"I stoped him… permanently… but, when I saw her eyes… I just couldn't let him leave… I belive in second chances, but not after something so… so… inhuman." said boy still not looking from the floor missing two looks of sadness and proud the adults were giving him.

"It's OK" said young woman hugging the boy "You did the right thing, I am proud of you" at this wide eyed blonde finally looked up from the floor only to see both adults smiling softly at him. After couple seconds something clicked in the woman's mind "Naruto-kun, did you just said, that you killed a missing nin while being out there?"

"Actually, I killed two first one was from Kumo, he wanted to kill inocent people and burn the word and second one, the one that tried to rape the girl was from Konoha. His name was Aoi Rokusho" this picked old mans interest.

"Aoi Rokusho? Say Naruto-kun, did he…"

"If you're asking about Raijin no ken, yes, but it is mine now as according to the laws both Konohas and international ones concerning missing nins what kill is yours, meaning whatever said missing nin had on him in his last moments as well as in his place of living is to be given to the one that did the deed, no matter if it was originally held by clan, villagie or even a daimyo. Raijin no ken is mine now and mine alone." said blonde with serious face thinking that the aged leader will try to convince him to give up the right to the weapon, but yet again the man looked proud.

"You learned the laws… Hehehe good, very good."

"Yeah… could you answer my question now though Jiji?" asked slightly confused boy

"Ahhhh… yes, sit down my boy. It's high time that we have that talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Well, yesterday was awkward' _thought Naruto as he was walking down the road. After his "talk" with hokage and his assistant he was able to understand the subject quite well and now he could understand many things, especially henjutsu. He even tried to apologize for the massages he gave her when they left hokages office, but apparently she was enjoying it to much to let him stop, which still brought a little blush to his face, but even though he was embarrassed about it, it still made him happy that he could make her happy.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he reached his destination. "Yamanaka Flower Shop". Today was Ayame's birthday and since she already have a scheduled meeting with her friends at late afternoon, he decided to give her his present earlier as to not upset them with his presence. Right now he came here to buy a bouquet of 16 flowers to apologize for using unknowingly henjutsu technique on her.

"Hello" said blond as he entered the establishment. Not seeing anyone he walked up to the counter "Hello?" hearing some grunting in the back of the store he slowly walked behind the counter and peaked through the door "Hello?"

"AAAHHH!…" screamed a girl that was falling of the ladder on some sharp ended sticks that are probably used to hold some plants up, he noted and then quickly put down Ayame's present and channeled some chakra into his legs and rushed to catch her. Ones he had her secured he came down from the wall which he landed onto the floor. As he looked at the girl in his hands he saw that her eyes were shut tightly, she had long pale blonde hair and all in all she was quite cute.

_'Wait… Yamanaka… pale blonde hair…'_ "Ino?"

Ino had not a good day so far, she had to help in her parents, she had to carry around heavy things and now when she was putting some flowerpots on the shelf she lost her balance and were about to fall on the sticks her mother bought, becouse she wanted to grow a few tomatoes. When she closed her eyes already resigned to her faith she felt, that someone catched her. At first she thought it was her father, but the filling was different and when she heard her name being said she opened her eyes and looked at her savior.

_'Wow… I never saw such intense blue eyes… and those golden blonde hair…'_ she thought while blushing _'… and those whisker marks makes him look both cute and a little feral'_ then came the realisation who her savior is "N-Naruto?" she asked slightly above whisper.

"Yeah…" he started as he put her down "… I hope so, it would be strange to think that you are someone you are not" said with a smile on his face, while he went to pick up a present from the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to point out stupidity of your question, but this is a flower shop, Ino" deadpanned the blonde jinchuuriki at which the girl blushed in embarrassement, but then took in his look.

"What are you wearing?"

"Aaahhh… this… this is peoples new invention, some call it covering, attire, garb, but I like to call them clothes" said as his smile never left his face. On Ino's face appeared a tick mark.

"I know what clothes are, but why are you wearing them?"

"To not go aroud naked." said Uzumaki tilting his head in confusion "Wait, now I understand" said gaining sly grin "you want to see me naked" the young Yamanaka bushed at this as she thought about the moment he was holding her in his arms.

"No! Of course not, what are you saying" said still blushing girl

"You hesitated"

"Did not"

"You sooooo did… hehehehe… you're really funny Ino. Hehehe… and about the clothes, this is my new ninja attire. Don't you worry though, you will see me _'or rather my clone' _in my jumpsuit in the academy."

"Why? You look so much better like this" said as she slaped her hands over her mouth a little to late

"Oooh, so you like what you see, eh Ino. Hehehe… I will wear my jumpsuit for training now"

"Training?" asked blushing from his comment Ino, trying to push away her anger for the sake of her curiosity

"Yeah, if I can prank everybody, escape ANBU, go in clan compouds without being discovered, then I think my evasion and stealth are quite good dattebayo!" said Naruto as he went to the other side of the counter. Ino was impressed even if she would never say it out loud "OK, let's get down to business. I need a bouquet of sixteen red tulips."

"You know, these are not forhead's favourite flowers"

"Yeah, I know, but these are not for Sakura-chan" said bou picking up her interest slightly. Just when she was about to question that she saw something more interesting.

"Is that jewellery? Can I see it? Who is it for?…"

"Whoa… hold your horses Ino. I'm not gonna tell you anything" said young Uzumaki interrupting her.

"What!? Why not?!"

"Ino, you are known as a gossip queen and if I were to tell you people would know very soon and either will say that I stole it or will steal it from the person that I will give it to and I don't want it." said boy with seriousness earning a glare in return. After a minute Ino stormed out without a word only to return couple minutes later dragging an adult man with simillar hairstyle.

"This is my Tou-san, Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of our clan…" said the girl not noticing that the boys eyes turned a little colder as he glared at the man

_'So he is a part of the council that made my life a living hell by either conspiring against me or blatantly ignoring how cruel and full of hatred this village is becoming and letting me become a scapegoat to make their lives simpler.'_ he thought as his glare slightly intensified which was not missed by the only adult in the room.

"… I Ino Yamanaka swear on my pride as part of the clan that I will not tell anyone what present you got for your friend" said seriously Ino

"Oy, don't you think that you're going to far here?" said shocked boy

"Princess you should… *GLARE* … *SIGH*… I Inoichi Yamanaka accept your vow" said clan head with resigned voice.

"Ok, so now show me!" the girl all but screamed with stars in her eyes. When Uzumaki didn't move she looked at his face and followed his line of sight only to look at her father. "OK, you can go now daddy."

"I think I should stay…"

"Go! Go! Go!" said Ino as she pushed him to the back of the store and out of the back door "… and don't even try to eavesdrop!" she screamed over her shoulder as she walked back "Now show me!"

"*Sigh* OK, Akari-nee-chan said that I choose good, but there's always place for a second opinion-tebayo" said young jinchuuriki as he showed her Ayames present.

"Wooow, beautiful, are the real diamonds?"

"Yeah, so you think she will like it?"

"If not you can give it to me later, but how could you afford it?"

"I couldn't, I won it in some poker turnament. I still don't understand that game though. Oh well." he said as he scratched the back of his head "Umm… can I get the bouquet?"

"Oh, yes. Give me a minute." said Ino as she got to work. "So who is it for?"

"Ino…"

"Yeah, yeah. I have a big mouth and you won't tell me" at this he only smiled "You know, you could deny that."

"I don't like to lie" said still smiling boy and a tick mark appeared on the girls forhead.

"Here, your flowers. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, one amaryllis" said Naruto as eyes of the girl widen slightly at this but nonetheless she gave him the flower. He then quickly cut of the flower from the stalk and put said flower behind Inos ear which made her blush "If I remember right than this flower means wonderful beauty and giving it to a girl is like saying you are a coquette. No wonder it's your favourite, it fits you perfectly." he said with a small smile as he admire the view.

"H-how? H-how did you know it's my favourite?" asked blushing girl clearly shocked

"Well, I know that it may be a shocker to you, but I don't understand girls, from the very beginning it was like that, so I asked jiji for advice and be said that if I find interesting girl, then I should listen to what she is talking,when she talks about her likes, dislikes, dreams, that kind of thing. When we started Academy you, Hinata and Sakura-chan were interesting, well at least to me, so I tried to remember each of your likes and dislikes." said blonde jinchuurikiwith a small smile

_'He thinks I'm interesting?' _ she thought as she blushed madly "Then why did you never asked either me or Hinata out?"

"Well, when I first approached Sakura-chan she was nice to me, even now, when sometimes I'm staying after class _'or rather my clone'_ with some things that I don't understand, she stays behind to help me, and even when she become more violent she hits me only when I do something stupid, so even though she want say it out loud some part of her care at least a little for me." he said with a small smile "When I tried to approach Hinata I think she became angry at me, she becomes all red on the face and runs away, I hope she doesn't hate me. And finally the first time I tried to approach you I tried to give you some notebook that you left behind in class, but when I tried to give it to you, you screamed at me that I stole from you and that I'm a disgusting thief and then your mother tried to slap me,…" hereyes widen as she remembered that "… but Iruka-sensei stopped her and explained the situation. After that I stayed as far from you as possible, since I known it must be uncomfortable for you after that incident. Well, I have to go, keep the change-tebayo." said putting two times as much money and rushing out of the store "See ya' around Ino"

_'I never even apologized for that and he was avoiding me for my sake. I was horrible for him and he was never even mean to me. He even called me beautiful just now'_ she thought as she touched the flower Naruto gave her and blushed madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kara-Oba-chan. Is Ayame-chan home?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, but first tell me why you haven't visited me for seven weeks, hmm…" said a woman that looked like the older version of Ayame.

"Well, I left the village to get new clothes and a present for Ayame-chans birthday" said the blond as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand and the womans glare quickly softened.

"Musume-chan you have a guest!" she called letting the boy in.

"Who is… Naruto-kun! You're back!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly "I was sooo worried about you"

"I'm OK, just having some adventures along the way" said young Uzumaki as he returned the hug with his free hand

"OK, take young man to the living room and I'll bring some snacks since you're "to old for the cake"" said the older Ichiraku making quotesings in the air. Once there Naruto saw the ocasion to apologize.

"Umm… Ayame-chan" said gaining her attention "jiji and Akira-onee-chan gave me "the talk" and umm… I want to apologize for using henjutsu on you, and…" he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize, I umm… I enjoyed it very much and wouldn't mind getting another massage in the future." said a blushing Ayame with a small smile

"O-oh…" was only response the boy found

"Y-yeah, besides…" she said while looking away "… someone have to h-help you in this henjutsu thingy" she stuttered and he as well looked away. This was the situation that greeted Kara who just smiled softly.

"So Naruto-kun, I think you came here for something" said sitting next to her daughter

"Oh, yeah. Here Ayame-chan these are for you" said giving her the bouquet and the present "Happy Birthday"

"Red tulips, you remembered"

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember that they're your favourites?" asked confused boy tilting his head to the side "You are after all one of my most precious people, Ayame-chan" said still not understanding her shock. After that statement the young woman blushed slightly and opened her present only to stare at it with wide eyes.

"A-are they real diamonds?" asked shocked Ayame after awhile.

"Yeah, so do you like it?" asked in hopeful voice

"Oh Naruto-kun, I don't think I can acce…" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. When she looked to the side she met her mothers stern gaze.

"That boy left the village to find you a present, went through some "adventures" as he said so himself and choose it himself, don't you think it would be selfish to not accet such gift, becouse it cost too much?" asked her mother with almost scolding tone. Ayame then looked at Narutos hopeful face and then at the diamond bracelet in her hands.

"I love it Naruto-kun, it's beautiful. Thank you." said the birthday girl with a small smile looking up at the boy

"YES!" he screamed raising both hands as if he won something, which coused both females to chuckle. Then he sat down again and scratched the back of his hands "Sorry, I don't really understand this jewellery thingy, so I was nervous since I didn't know if you would like it."

"So tell us what kind of adventures you had while you were gone" said Kara Ichiraku with kind voice.

"Well, it all started when I met old man Hiroshi Kushoku…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"It's always a pleasure to meet you Raikage-dono, but why have you come to my village" asked Sarutobi sitting behind his desk

"I came with the bounty for Kuro Nagane's head. This is the heir to the Kannagi clan Ayano Kannagi and her mother, wife of the head of the clan Akane Kannagi" gestured towards two redheads very similar in look, only mother looks slightly older and is taller. "And this is my bodyguard Yugito Nii" pointed towards the blond behind him "Now if you would be so kind to summon the shinobi that took out the trash"

"Ah, yes. Neko" ANBU appeared kneeling in front of the desk "Go fetch me Naruto-kun"

"Is this wise Hokage-sama? It's his ramen time."

"It's that late, huh? Well then tell him to come here as soon as possible and just in case tell Ayame and Teuchi to remind him"

"Of course Hokage-sama" she said and left

"Are you afraid of your own shinobi? Maybe it's time to retire" said Raikage with slight chuckle

"I'm not afraid of him, but rather of the consequences of interrupting his ramen time. His known in this village as prankster king from hell, he can literally make my life hell with the paperwork he will cause with his pranking and I don't want a repeat of a time when I forbid him ramen" Sandaime shivered at the thought "Besides Naruto-kun is not my shinobi yet, his graduation is scheduled in a little over two months"

"You're trying to tell me that Academy student killed an A-rank missing nin?" asked schocked Ā.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is not a normal Academy student. He found a motivation to become stronger and undieing will and unwavering determination will lead him to great future" said Hiruzen with a proud smile _'I just hope that after today we won't have to go to war with Kumo.'_

**Author's note:**

**Again I don't own anything besides my ideas and some OC's. This action with Raikage is last before graduation, just to let you know. Review if you like, or have some advices, beside getting a beta, becouse I'm trying to find one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Someone wrote to me that Naruto couldn't know that rape is inhuman without knowing what rape is, well when I saved my friend from being raped by her "boyfriend" at the time even without knowing what rape is I would know that what he tried to do was inhuman after looking into her eyes, trust me. I'm not that strong, to be honest I'm quite weak in strengh department, but four guys had to stop me from killing that piece of trash and that is saying something.**

**When it comes to his meeting with Ino, opinion about someone can be changed in a blink of an eye when that someone is saving your ass, especially when most girls are dreaming about prince charming saving them, you know, damsel in distress, that kind of shit.**

**Another person had troubles understanding second chapter I think, becouse when I wrote about that Naruto can detect lies I wrote that he knew that Mizuki lied to him, but he thought, that he lied about only him getting second chance, not about the exam, coupled with that he always wanted to become shinobi, well… And when it comes to hokage lies, he asked him a question, single one, so there is nothing else he could lie about.**

**Oh, yeah, the usual; I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's . If you like review, if you have something bad to say, well if it helps me write a better story, write it too, if not, well then just read or don't read. And I know I suck at grammar and spelling, so you don't have to tell me that.**

**And before I forget, Naruto knows about the Hyūga incident and Hinata's mother is alive, just saying so you wouldn't be surprised about his actions too much**

Chapter 7

"Yo, jijij. I heard that you were looking for… me…" said boy as he walked into the office with his hands behind his head. When he saw that there are other people in the room he lowered his hands "Ehh… you're busy, I'll come another time" said as he was about to turn around.

"No, no Naruto-kun, we were waiting for you" said Sandaime with a smile.

"Huh? What do you need me for while talking to foreign kage, jiji?" asked young Uzumaki with raised brow. Before Hokage could answer he was interrupted.

"Are you going to allow this brat to show you such disrespect Hokage-dono? Maybe it really is a high time to step down." said Ā with a small smirk. When the boy heard this his eyes turned colder, fact noted by eldery leader.

"If you want to know Raikage-san" started Kyubi jinchuuriki gaining a glare from Ā, Yugito and Ayano "me calling jiji as I call him is a sign of my respect, but you wouldn't know since according to Akira-nee-chan interrupting someone's conversation is showing disrespect for both parties of said conversation." said boy looking him up and down with his cold eyes.

"Show Raikage-sama proper respect" screamed Ayano at which Naruto raised eyebrow

"Respect? Why should I show respect to someone I have no respect whatsoever?" asked generally confused boy, but the coldness from his eyes didn't disappear.

_'And my hopes just vanished'_ thought Hiruzen with a sad sigh

"Watch it brat, or…"

"…or what?" interrupted him Naruto "You will kill me? If you do you will cause a war and then what, you may be able to escape, since after death of the fastest man in the world, Yondaime Hokage, you became the fastest in the world, but what of those two Uzumaki wanna be's? Or Yugito Nii, the jinchuuriki of the Nibi, that you brought with you?" when he saw them widen their eyes he continued "Oh, I know, you will try to kidnap me, but wait, I'm not a little girl for you to do that, right?"

"Raikage-dono, should I worry about your choice of entourage?" said eldery Sarutobi as he prepared himself for anything.

"Of course not Hokage-dono, I didn't come here to seek a fight" said still glaring at the boy who glared back with equal force.

"How did you know about my jinchuuriki status?" asked still shocked Yugito. The younger blond simply took out small black book from his back pocket.

"This book cost me a lot, but it has info on every ninja, that is worth more than 10 millions." said as he put the book back in his pocket.

"So how big is the reward for me?"

"35 millions, three more than jiji's son, congrats" said Naruto still in glaring contest with Kumo's leader.

"For your information _**boy**_ the Hyūga incident was caused by the council, that bribed the ambassador. I find out after that Hyūga's body reached my village."

"And? Why didn't you apologized yet?"

"Leader don't need to apologize for his soldiers mistakes, brat" said Ā as he looked at the blond with distaste.

"You are even more pathetic than I thought. **You** were fooled by **your **council, then **you** chose the ambassador to represent **you** and sign the treaty. Next **your** ambassador try to kidnap a little girl giving her a mental trauma and when all was over **you** demanded the body of a person that killed that scum and even threaten us with war. Did you think what would happened, countless lost lives becouse of **you**, becouse of **your **incompetence, becouse **you **are a fool Raikage Ā. True leader is able to accept and rectify his wrong doings, but your arrogance and pride are not allowing you to even see them. You should ask Hyūga clan head for forgivness and beg for said forgivness from Hinata and the kid, that was orphaned becouse of **you** and your unjustified demand. I am not one of your Kumo ass kissers so I can easily tell you that all those years ago ** .UP."** the last royal line Uzumaki said and then looked at the red head girl that spoke earlier "And you girl. You spoke of showing proper respect to your leader. I can respect your village, I can respect many shinobi that came from it like that lady over there…" he said as he pointed at Yugito "… but your leader is an arrogant fool and in my book people like that don't deserve respect. I hope that when you become leader of a team or something you will do a better job, otherwise I fear for your subordinates." said blonde boy as he looked at the eged leader that was sitting behind his desk "What am I doing here jiji? You know that I don't like wasting my time."

"Ah yes, if you would Raikage-dono" said Hiruzen politely shocked that there waren't acts of violance in his office yet.

"Yes, we came here becouse of the bounty on Kuro Nagane." said Ā through clenched teeth trying to calm himself as to not kill this boy. Yugito used this and stepped forward raising a briefcase, Naruto then took out a scroll and they exchanged them. After couple minutes of checking and counting the older blond nodded to her leader and seald off the body and the younger one closed the briefcase and sealed it in one of the storage seals on his glove.

"Where's Enraiha?" asked Ayano out of the blue

"Safe with me." answered Naruto not really looking at her "If that's all, then I have places to be, things to do"

"Wait! Give me back Enraiha!"

"Why should I? According to international laws that concern missing nins what kills is yours, meaning whatever said missing nin had on him in his last moments as well as in his place of living is to be given to the one that did the deed, no matter if it was originally held by clan, village or even a daimyo. Enraiha is mine now and mine alone" _'Now I understand this whole déjà vu shit' _"Besides according to the contract Kannagi clan signed, ones they lost the sword it have to return to Kushoku clan."

"And how do you know that exactly, boy?" asked older red head

"I am honorary member of the Kushoku clan and the last person that ended apprenticeship to become an artisan and since in his last will old man Hiroshi Kushoku wrote everything that belong to the clan to me, well… And it's not a boy but Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato dattebayo." said the blond with pride.

"My name is Akane Kannagi and this…" gestured at younger red head "… is my daughter Ayano, she's a heir to our clan. It is pleasure to meet a future Kage" said matriarch of the Kannagi clan.

"Ha, like someone like that could become a leader of a village." said Ā

"If you could become one everyone can." said the boy with a fox-like smirk on his face

"Why you little…"

"Fight me." said Ayano interrupting her leader

"Say what?" was young Uzumaki's inteligent reply

"I said fight me and if I win you will give me Enraiha" said young red head

"And if you loose?"

"Then I'll give you what you want."

"Yeah, I don't really need much, to be honest the only thing I pay for is ramen and with the money from the bounty it's rather covered, so I will be going." said Kyūbi jinchuuriki as he started to turn around.

"T-Then if I loose you can use my body however you want" said blushing redhead

"Ayano!" scolded her her mother

"Huh? Why would I need your body? My is quite good and I don't think I need any replacement parts, besides it would be strange since you're a girl." said young Uzumaki in confusion tilting his head slightly to the side.

_'You've got to be shitting me'_ thought Ā

"Hehehe… Naruto-kun, do you remember the conversation we had after you came back from the break" when Hiruzen saw that he blushed slightly and nodded he continued "I think, that she means of using her body in **that** way"

"Oh…" realization came over him as his eyes widen and he blushed "… OH!" he screamed as he throw an accusing finger at her "You're a pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Ha! Then why do you want to get into my pants, hmmm? Besides Akira-nee-chan said that something like that should be done between people that like each other and I don't even know you."

"B-Baka I am just trying to put something equally worthy on the stake here." said a blushing Ayano

"Then you're a baka. You're what a year older than me? You probably haven't done… **that**… yet, right?" when he saw her blush as much as he was, he continued "Akira-nee-chan said that the first time is priceless experince for girls, experience that they will remember to the end of their life and you want to throw it away like that? Have some self-respect girl. Enraiha is a good, valuable sword, but is not worthy enough. I can't accept your proposal. Well I will be going now." said young jinchuuriki still blushing slightly as he started walking towards the door

"I might have something you want to have, Uzumaki Naruto." said Akane as she took out a scroll. "When I heard that it was an Uzumaki that ended that trash I thought that something like that might happen, although I didn't thought that my daughter would try to sell her body…" said as she looked at the younger redhead "… and I'm glad that you didn't accept it though, you're a good person." the blond scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly at the praise. She then unsealed contents of the sealing scroll shocking Naruto to the core "I bought it at the black market, it has different coloring than standard Uzumaki clan crest, but since you have indentical at your back…" she stopped when she saw him slowly walk towards the chest and once he reached it tenderly touched it as if it was going to disappear all of a sudden.

"I will fight you Ayano Kannagi and I will put Enraiha on the line if you put this chest on the line" the girl looked at her mother, who nodded and smirked arrogantly

"When do you want to fight?"

"Immediately" said the boy still not looking away from the chest

"Now, now Naruto-kun, don't you think that it would be better to do it another time? You're already a little tired from training you already…" Hiruzen stopped when he saw blond Uumaki's eyes "…*Sigh*… very well, Tora"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"You will accompany me. We will go to the arena and there you can fight, is this acceptable by everyone? *everybody nods* Good, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, are you both ready?" asked ANBU that was named the proctor of this match

_'This will be easy. When I bring back Enraiha father won't be sad all the time.' _thought the redhead "Yes"

_'She graduated at the same time as Bushy-brows and Tenten. Should I take of my weights and turn off my resistance seal? No, first I have to test her out a little.'_ thought blond "Yes"

"Then, Hajime!"

Ayano didn't waste any time and rushed at Naruto pulling out a katana, trying to use to her adventage the surprise the blond was in if his shocked face was anything to go by. _'… She's so… slow. Way slower than Bushy-brows and even Tenten, when I saw her train that one time.'_ he thought as he side stepped vertical slash shocking the girl slightly. Then he crouched under horizontal slash and thinking quickly he rolled under her arm and once he was behind her he… slapped her on the ass.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed Ayano as she channeled her enton chakra into the katana putting it ablaze, like she did countles times with Enraiha during her training. After couple minutes of mindlessly swinging the blade and not getting in even one hit the redhead managed to finally get a hold of her rage.

"I'll give you couple advices for you… "

"I don't need your advices." said Kannagi heir stubbornly, which was completaly ignored by the blond

"Firstly don't let anger to cloud your judgement, secondly underestimating your oponent is the fastest road to early grave, thirdly you're too depended to your weapon, fourthly arrogance is a downfall of many ninja and you're not as good as you think you are…"

"Aaagh… That's it I'm going to reap you apart!" Ayano screamed and ran at Naruto. When she was about to cut him in half she stopped. "W-What is going on, why can't I move?!"

"… Fifthly never let an Uzumaki mark you. I am not a pervert, that time when I touched your ass I put a paralysis seal on you, but since it can be overpowered by strengh or chakra, so since most girls hate perverts, even though some of them are perverts, I used it against you. Of course my trap wouldn't work if you weren't a hot head, but all in all you lost." he said as he took out one of his kunais and put it to her throat.

"Winner of this match Uzumaki Naruto" said Tora as he was impressed by the young boy's performance

Naruto hearing this quickly put out the kunai and turned around and went towards the audience that was already at the other side of the arena. After couple steps with a quick _**"Kai!"**_ he freed her from paralysis and she fall to her knees.

_'I-I lost… I lost… now I won't get back Enraiha… I failed… It's all his fault!'_ the redhead thought as she glared at the boy that was walking away. "It's all your fault!" she screamed and charged him with her fire sword, putting the last bit of chakra in her katana.

"Ayano don't!" screamed older redhead

Just as the girl reached him Naruto spin around on his heel at the same time using his wind manipulation to put out the flame. Then he catched the blade with his left and smashed it with his right hand next to the hilt and kicked her in the chest sending her into the tree. Once she slid down he threw the blade that impaled next to her head. The young Kannagi's eyes widen in fear as she looked into her opponents cold blue eyes.

"And here I thought you were a respectable person" he said, turned around and walked over to the group "I won, can I get my prize please?" asked matriarch of the Kannagi clan.

"Yes, of course" she said giving him the scroll "I'm sorry for…"

"You have done nothing to apologize for Akane-san" said Naruto and looked at Hiruzen "I will be going, jiji" when he saw that Hokage nodded, after quick "Goodbye" he left.

Akane then walked up to her daughter "We need to have a talk young lady."

_'Dammit'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day)**

"I hope you found the stay enjoyable, Raikage-dono"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-dono"

"*Sigh* What am I doing here, jiji?" asked clearly irritated Naruto

"I asked for you" answered him Ayano. When he looked at her she bowed deeply "I want to ask for forgivness. My actions yesterday were dishonorable, and there is nothing that can excuse me from what I have done and tried to do."

Young Uzumaki just looked at her for some time, then turned towards Ā "You should learn from her" he said and then turned back "And when it comes to you, I already forgave you. I'm not that good at holding grudges. Here *poof* sign this" said as he gave her some sheets

"What is this?" asked confused girl

"A contract similar to the one your ancestor signed and before you ask it doesn't concern Enraiha. I told you before I ended apprenticeship and at the end I had to make something with my master. That's how Enraiha was created. Rekka is a katana with similar abilities as Enraiha, but thanks to the seals I used during her creation she's slightly stronger. The choice is yours though, but once you sign the contract you will lose Enraiha forever." said blond Uzumaki and the girl's eyes widen.

"It's your choice Musume. I will support you either way" said older redhead

"Why me? After all I have done?" asked confused girl not looking up from the papers in her hands

"You're a good and respectable person. Besides…" Naruto said and Ayano looked up to see the small, gentle smile gracing his face and warm look in his eyes and she blushed slightly "… I bolieve in you. I bolieve that you will become strong and bring fame to the blade. Of course you have to train harder." he said and the girl's blush intensified and signed the contract. When he saw it he unsealed Rekka and took her hand in his and put it on the handle and covered it with his own "Channel your chakra into the handle" he said. By now her face were glowing red, but nonetheless did what was asked for. "Now only you and me can unsheath it, the sheath itself have seals that clean and sharpen the blade when it's needed. Take care of her"

"I will, thank you" said still blushing girl hugging katana to her chest.

"Now that it's over, let's go. I want to reach home as soon as possible. Goodbye Hokage-dono, brat." said irritated slightly Ā.

"I wish you a save return to your home Raikage-dono."

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you" said Naruto bowing slightly. Then he straighten and looked at Kumo's leader "Well almost all of you" said with a fox-like smirk

"Tch, cheeky brat"

After some time of looking as they walked away Hiruzen decided to ask a question "Was it wise to give her such a weapon?"

"As you're saying sometimes jiji, only time will tell, now let's go. You promissed me free ramen if I come with you here dattebayo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Day before graduation exam)**

_'How could I forgot my notebook today of all days'_ thought one Sakura Haruno as she ran back to her classroom. When she reached her destination and was about to enter the room she stopped in her tracks when she heard some voices from the inside.

"You know it's not good idea. Oyabun-sama don't like to waste his time."

_'Naruto-baka?'_

"I already made my choice. If he won't come he will not advance."

_'Iruka-sensei? What is going on?'_

"Fine, butbe ready to face the consequences of your choice, sensei"

"I will."

Sakura then ran behind the corner as she heard footsteps nearing the doors. Once she sawhim left she went into the classroom.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my notebook, sensei." she said as she ran to her seat and took her notebook.

"Well then, prepare for tommorow's exam." said as he looked back to his paperwork.

"Of course, goodbye Iruka-sensei." she said as she ran out of the classroom _'I don't know what is going on, but I will think about it later, for now I have to concentrate on the exam.'_ with last thought she ran out of Academy prepare for tommorow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"*Sigh* It will be such a waste of time-tebayo" said Naruto in a whining tone as he entered the Academy with the intent to finally pass the genin exam. _'I still don't understand why Iruka-sesnei forbid me from sending a clone to pass this test'_ he thought as he neared the door to his classroom.

Inside his classmates were doing the same thing as usual, meaning Sasuke Uchiha was glaring at the wall in front of him while his entire fanclub was bickering who will seat next to him with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno being the loudest; Shino Aburame sitting in a row above the avenger playing with some bugs creeping everyone out; above him sat Hinata Hyūga trying to hide inside of her jacket while at the same time looking for the blond; in the row below "the Last Uchiha" Kiba Inuzuka was boasting how much of an alpha he really is; the closest to the door Shikamaru Nara was trying to catch some sleep while next to him his best friend Choji Akimichi was eating chips. The rest was either talking among themselfs or watching Kiba or fangirls.

When the doors opened everyone looked at them in hope seeing their sensei, but when they saw Naruto, they were shocked. The boy just raised an eyebrow at that already annoyed that he had to come here. _'It will be a loooong day dattebayo'_ thought blond as he made his way to one of the truly free seats: next to the Uchiha or the Aburame, but when he saw all thefangirls next to the emo he opted to choose the second possibility. As he made his way to the stairs someone jumped in his way.

"Don't think that new clothes will help, dobe. There is only one alpha here." said Kiba proudly. Naruto seemingly ignored his statement as he walked around him, which angered the Inuzuka slightly, but not as much as the words that Uzumaki spoke

"Then it's a pity that it's not you, huh?" at this young heir gritted his teeth and the class snickered slightly

"Mornin' Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto as he reached the group of girls

"Don't try to act as cool as Sasuke-kun, baka. I will not go out with you even if you dress differently" said girl a little to quickly while blushing slightly, which gain a raised eyebrow from the fanclub and Ino and a glare from the shy girl sitting in the back, well as much of a glare as she could muster.

"Eh? I didn't ask you out Sakura-chan" said blond jinchuuriki and smirked "well, not yet, hehe, but seriously, if I thought that you would be swayed by appearance than it would mean that I think of you as a shallow girl and I don't think of you that way. Besides as cool as teme?" he asked looking at the Uchiha and back to the girl infront of him as he started walking past her "Didn't you mean as cold as Sasuke?" asked the boy as he made his way up ignoring the shocked faces. "Hey Ino" gritted Naruto with a small smile cousing her cheek to turn pink

"H-Hey Naruto" _'God-fuckin'-dammit why the hell did I stutter just now'_ thought Yamanaka heir silently cursing herself

"Sasuke-kun is not cold. He is…" started pink haired kunoichi-in-training only to be interrupted by the blond

"… Sasuke Uchiha and I am Naruto Uzumaki and that's who I want to be, Sakura-chan" he said not really looking at the girl as he sat down next to young Aburame. After couple seconds everyone returned to what they were doing before. Blond jinchuuriki quickly got bored, so he took out a book with kanji for 10 and started reading.

"Could you take your bugs off of me? I don't like to be spied so if you don't want to loose them…"

"Of course Naruto-san, thank you for not killing them immediately" said Shino as he retracted the bugs

"I had no reason to, they didn't bother me too much" said the last royal line Uzumaki as he started reading the book. The young Aburame raised an eyebrow at this since from his point of view the book had blank pages, but didn't question it as his bugs told him that it is laced with chakra. Not even five minutes later Iruka and his new assistant Maki entered the classroom.

"Silence, please… SHUT!UP!" screamed Iruka quickly loosing his patience.

"Iruka-sensei, why are you wearing a cap?" asked one of the students

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, tell us, why are you wearing a cap?" repeated clearly amused Naruto at which Iruka closed his eyes and steeled his nerves

"Well, for your information I was trying out new style and…" he stopped and opened his eyes when he sensed something flying at him. When he saw that it was a senbon he quickly ducked, but not fast enough as his cap was pinned to the blackboard behind him showing his hair to the whole class, his bright orange hair. After initial shock they started to snicker, then laugh lightly, but before they could go any further Iruka shut them up

"I will make sure to fail anyone who will laugh" when he heard snickering he glared at that person _'Naruto, of course'_

"I like your style, sensei" said the boy smiling

"I know it's your job, Naruto" said Iruka pointing an accused finger at the blond

"Why would I do something like that sensei, it would be…" he said as his face lost all traces of smile "… such a waste of time" added in anoyed voice

_'OK, he must be realy anoyed for forcing him to come here'_ "*Sigh* Let's get it over with" the teacher said as he put the cap back on and threw the needle back at the blond jinchuuriki who caught it without trouble. "The exam will have four parts: written test, shurikenjutsu test, taijutsu test and ninjutsu test. Maki is giving out tests, once everyone will havve one we will start. This portion will take 45 minutes. OK, you can start, good luck." he said as he saw that all tests were given out.

_'Oh man, this is so easy now, who knew that learning and reading helps with tests'_ thought Naruto as he started writing answers with inhuman speed _'Fast writing training for fuuinjutsu helps a lot too.' _The whole thing didn't take him even five minutes and then he went down to the teachers desk and gave away his test to Iruka.

"Are you sure you don't want to check the answers one more time?"

"Nah, I'm cool"

"OK, then you can wait for the second part of the exam at the training ground" Iruka said and watched as the blond left the classroom.

"Damn, he wrote it so fast and still it looks better then my handwriting when I concentrate on it ." said Maki depressed a little making Iruka laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, you have three lines from the closest one you have to score 10/10 to pass, from middle one you have to score 5/10 and from the furthest one youhave to score 3/10. You have 5 kunai, 5 shuriken and 5 senbon, but senbons are optional, meaning you don't have to use them and shouldn't if you don't know how. Ok, let's start."

Most of the civilian students went the easy way and scoring 10/10 from the closest line, Shino and Sakura from the middle line got 8/10 with 4 kunai and 4 shuriken. Ino, Kiba and Choji got 7/10 with 4 kunai and 3 shuriken, Shikamaru got 5/10 with 5 kunai as he said it will be too troublesome to use shuriken, Hinata got 9/10 with 5 kunai and 4 shuriken. Sasuke with cheering from his fanclub got 9/10 from furthest line.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto!… *Sigh*" Iruka then walked over to the tree and using a little bit of chakra kicked it. After a couple seconds Naruto fell down.

"That hurt dattebayo" said young Uzumaki as he was holding his head

"Then don't sleep in the exam, baka! It's your turn, so get your ass movin'"

"OK, OK, no need to be so violent" he said as he stood up. When he saw three tables with projectiles he walked up to the one that had the most of them as to not use other people things. "How many of them do I need to take, sensei?" asked the boy as he looked at the weapons

"Five of each kind" said Iruka as he returned to where he was standing before

"OK" young jinchuuriki said as he took the weapons stand on the line and threw all of them with deadly precision and soon one by one all hit the target.

"Very good Naruto, perfect score. If you…" Iruka started, but was quickly interrupted by blond

"Yeah, yeah. Can we move on with this already, I'm bored" said Uzumaki as tick mark appeared on his teachers forhead

"OK, everyone follow me" the teacher said leading them to the other side of the training ground "OK, here will take place taijutsu part of the exam. You will fight either me or Maki and your goal is to withstand two out of five minutes, the more the better. You will got additional points and if somehow you manage to win, you will get a perfect score. Now let's start."

Most of the students barely held out two minutes, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura managed three minutes and got couple hits in, Choji and Shino held out four minutes and hit their teacher couple times. Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke withstood all five minutes and got in some hits with Sasuke leading in that department, then Hinata and Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka looked around only to see him sleeping under a tree. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Whoa, I'm up. There is no need to scream-tebayo" said blond as he stood up

"There would be no need to scream if you wouldn't fall asleep all the time"

"And whose fault is that I'm here getting bored all the time" said last royal Uzumaki as he stretched a little inside a ring "Besides I was interested in only three fights" after hearing this two girls blushed, Ino, becouse she remembered their talk from over two months and Hinata, becouse when she looked at him during her fight he was watching intently.

"Are you ready?" asked Iruka

"Yeah, sure, why not" said the boy dismissively as he put his hands in his pockets

"*Sigh* Then Hajime!" as soon as Iruka said that Maki ran straight at Naruto and threw a punch at him which was easily avoided, but quickly snapping out of his shock he tried to kick the boy, who jumped back. The teacher then ran up to him and tried hit him in the face, but again he just jumped back. They repeated it for next 20 or so seconds until blond jinchuuriki was standing next to the line that represents the end of the ring.

"You can't run away now, gaki" said Maki as he threw a punch at the young shinobi-in-training. Naruto quickly spun around on his heel to avoid the hitand once he was behind his teacher he kicked him in the back lightly, but with enough force to send him to the ground just outside of the ring shocking Maki and his classmates, as this fight didn't last even half a minute.

"Good job Naruto, another perfect score…"

"Yeah, yeah… can we just move on?" asked the boy with a bored tone interrupting him

"*Sigh* OK, everyone follow me, it's time for ninjutsu test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(After ninjutsu test)**

"Congratulaions to all of you. As I don't want to postpone your celebrations I will be quick with announcements. Rookie of the year goes to Sasuke Uchiha, Kunoichi of the year goes to Sakura Haruno and unfortunately Naruto Uzumaki, even though today you got the best score, you still was placed as the dead-last. Team placement is on Monday at 10am here in this classroom, don't be late and remember that you have to take care of your license in a weekend. Now go and celebrate"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two days later)**

**Hokage's office**

"Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Hey jiji. I came to get a new scroll" the boy said as he put the scroll with second step of lightning manipulation on the desk

"Ah, so, which one now?" said Hiruzen as he stored scroll in one of his drawers.

"Well, I ended first step of fire manipulation strictly becouse of Enraiha, but now I will follow the schedule, so I want first step of water manipulation." said a smiling boy.

"Very well, here is your scroll…" said as he put blue scroll on the desk "… and this is a present" said putting green scroll next to the blue one

"Present?" asked shocked blond

"Yes, your graduation present. It's a _**Shunshin no jutsu**_, a fast movement technique that I think you will find usefull. _**Shunshin no Shisui**_ could use it without handseals and any evidence of him doing it like leafs which is typical for our village and at the same time his speed was unmatched. Who knows maybe you will be faster" said Sarutobi with a small grandfatherly smile.

"Thanks jiji. It's awesome present dattebayo"

"Naruto-kun, now that you're a shinobi you must know that it's not an easy life. You will have to make many choices and deal with consequences of them, especially if you want to be a Hokage. I have done many things that I'm not proud of…"

"Like trying to manipulate me?" when he saw that the eldery leader widen his eyes he continued "When I landed in the hospital after my seventh birthday you cried next to my bed saying how sorry you are and all that shit, well I was conscious that time." said Naruto with a small smile

"Then why…?"

"Why? Becouse I bolieve in second chances and even though I was very angry at you, not giving you that chance would be a little hypocritical of me, don't you think. Besides if you would want to manipulate me again you would never allow me a free pass to the lubrary, since people with less knowledge are easier to manipulate." said the blond as he smiled softly

"You… You don't know how much weight you lift off of my shoulders. I'm sorry for my attempts and thank you for giving me a chance." said Sandaime as lone tear escaped his eye.

"Nah, I'm not that good at holding grudges either way" said Uzumaki and waved dismissively.

"You became a fine young man with a heart of gold" said hokage with a small proud smile

"Gold? I thought that organs are made of flash and not some metal." said confused boy tilting his head to the side which caused for hokage to laugh.

When he regain his composure somewhat he said "It's just a saying Naruto-kun. When someone have a heart of gold, that means that he or she is a very good person"

"Ohhh… Then thank you jiji" said the boy as he scratched the back of his head clearly embarassed about the praise

"No… I thank you and thank you for what you have done for my grandson"

"Konohamaru? He's a good kid, little bratty but funny. Well I have to go if I want to train some more today." said young Uzumaki as he turned around and walked up to the doors

"Remember Naruto-kun, tomorrow at ten is team placement"

"OK, I won't forget dattebayo" said and left

"*Sigh* This village don't deserve you Naruto-kun. I just hope that you won't come to the same conclusion."

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's. This chapter took me a little longer becouse I don't really like this point in the storys, becouse I find it quite boring, oh well. I'll try to update once a week. Once again if you like review, if not and have something to write that can help me doing a better job here then please do, otherwise do something else, like fishing or practice yoga.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure it would work?" asked blond as he was ending his bowl of ramen

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but if you want her to train…" said ramen waitress trailing off at the end

"It's just… The whole beeing cold to Sakura-chan thing will be hard for me, but if I have to do that to make sure that she will be safe, then so be it." said the boy as he paid for the meal and stood up "Well, I have to go, Ayame-chan."

"When will this test start?"

"It should start over an hour ago"

"Then why are you still here?!" asked shocked girl

"He wasted over two hours of my training time yesterday. I will not respect time arrangements of someone who does that."

"Still, he's, or rather he'll be your jonin-sensei. You should show him respect at least a little." said the girl in almost scolding tone.

"He's just a jonin assigned to my team Ayame-chan, not a sensei. Well either way I have to go now. See ya' later Ayame-chan, Teuchi-oji-san, Kara-oba-chan." said young jinchuuriki and left

"Don't you think the girl might hate him if he follows your advice?" ramen chief asked his daughter

"She might be grateful" said Ayame stubbornly

"Are you sure you did not give him that advice to have him all to yourself?"

"What are you talking about Otōsan? Naruto-kun is almost like a little brother to me." said Ayame blushing slightly

"Oh, really? I didn't know that nowadays older sisters have erotic dreams about their younger brothers" said Teuchi with a sly smile

"Otōsan!" screamed embarrassed and blushing girl

"Now, now honey… you shouldn't say something like that in here, someone could hear you…" when she saw grateful look her daughter was giving her, she quickly added "… even though it's soooooooo totally true"

"Kaa-chan" whined Ayame as she blushed even harder which caused her parents to chuckle a little

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed a pink haired kunoichi

"Now, now Sakura-chan. I don't see Kakashi, so I'm not technically late." said blond as he walked past her as if she wasn't there, which shocked the girl a little, and then sat down under a tree once he reached it.

They didn't have to wait long as not even five minutes later Hatake walked out of tree line on the opposite side of the training ground. "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the girl once more

"Yes, well… apparently yesterday I forgot about introductions, so before the test we're going to do that" said the scarecrow

"Can you show us how?"

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… dreams for the future, hmm… and I have lots of hobbies…" said jonin with an eye smile

_'All we got is his name'_ thought the genins

"OK, now let's start with the blond one" said as he looked at Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto" said and after couple seconds it was obvious that he's not going to elaborate

"You know, you should tell us your likes, dislikes and dream" said the man with ever present eye smile

"You wasted too much of my time for that _**Sharingan no Kakashi**_" said the boy as he closed his eyes

"Wait, sharingan? Are you an Uchiha?" asked the raven haired boy of the group, but before Kakashi could answer Naruto did

"He has a tranplanted sharingan eye behind his hitai-ate. He got it from his supposedly dead teammate Obito Uchiha, who gave it to him to help protect the girl he loved." said with still closed eyes

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Kakashi as his eye narrowed

"I have my sources and you're quite famous." said while still sitting under a tree with closed eyes. Jonin was going to question him some more, but then something caught his attention.

"What do you mean supposedly?" asked the only adult of the group now openly glaring at the blond

"According to the report his body was not found in retrieval mission. He could survive or his body was taken by the enemy for a sharingan, who knows. People can spit fire and manipulate different elements, nothing is impossible in our world" said Naruto as Kakashi looked at him for some time.

"OK, let's continue. Your turn pinky." said silver haired jonin earning a glare from the girl

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… well the person I like is… and uhm… my dream fo the future… uhm…?" said as she blushed slightly and looked at Uchiha "What I dislike is Ino-pig and Naruto-baka" said boy flinched which was not missed by Kakashi "my hobby is…"

_'Girls of this age are more interrested in love than ninjutsu…'_ thought the man as he looked at at the raven haired boy indicating that it's his turn

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and… I can't really call it a dream… but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man."

_'Cool'_

_'… Like I thought…'_

"Pathetic" the rest of his team turned to Naruto so quickly that their necks almost snapped

"What did you say?" growled Sasuke

"Revenge is a tool for mentally challenged people who can't cope with their loss and are weak enough to succumb to the darkness in their hearts. It won't change anything, it won't bring back your loved ones or change that you feel betrayed and in your case it will make you no better than Itachi." said Naruto as he was still resting in the shade of the tree with eyes closed

"Shut up! I am nothing like Itachi" screamed raven haired boy

"Itachi is your brother, an Uchiha who killed Uchihas, so when you say that you want to kill him, one of the last Uchihas in the world, how are you any better exactly?"

"You… you don't understand anything. You had no one to begin with. You were always alone, you didn't loose anybody. You have no right to…"

"You are right…" interrupted him Naruto who tensed after hearing his words "… I had no loving mother or protective father to begin with. I had no family, that I could make proud, that could show me love, that I could love. I don't pretend that I know what it feels like, but…" said Naruto as he opened his eyes and Sasuke took a step back for this eyes did not belong to the Naruto he knew. Those eyes were cold, unforgiving, full of pain, loneliness and silent rage "… you do not pretend that you know what my life looked like up until now, especially that you and most of the people in this village couldn't care less about it even if I died somewhere along the way." he then stood up and walked up to the rest of his team "Can we start the test, I have better things to do, than talk about the past."

"Yes, of course." jonin said as he took out two bento boxes, alarm clock and two bells "Your job is to get the bells from me before noon."

"But sensei, there are only two bells" said young kunoichi

"Yes and that's because one of you will fail and get tied to the post while other two will eat lunch." said Kakashi as two stomachs rumbled. "Naruto why did you eat, when I said you shouldn't?"

"That was not an order and beside, even if it would be I would eat anyways as an order like that is stupid and useless, just like the leader that would give it out." said blond Uzumaki with a bored tone "And this is a stupid test"

"Oh really? Why?"

"You're trying to test our teamwork and if we're ready to sacrifice our own good for the good of the team"

"So you figure it out, huh"

"Not really, this is the same test Shodaime Hokage gave to Jiji and his teammates, Jiji gave to the Sannins, one of the Sannins gave to the Yondaime and his teammates and the Yondaime gave to you and your teammates. Jiji told me about the time he tested his students and that he tied Jiracha…"

"… Jiraiya…"

"… yeah, sure, whatever. He tied him because he did something stupid. I would probably end up the same way" when he saw confusion on the jonins face, added "I'm an idiot, I tend to do stupid things"

"Why do you think that the test is stupid though?" asked curious adult

"Teme is a talented genius and because of that he thinks he's better than the rest of us and unless there won't be a great threat he won't even try to work together. Sakura-chan as his fangirl will follow him like a lost puppy without asking questions." said the blond as he tried to ignore the look of hurt that appeared on young kunoichi face that was quickly replaced by the look of anger

"And you?" asked Kakashi

"I have nothing against working with them as long as they will remember that they're genins too" said Naruto

_'Hmmm… What I should do now? They know what the test is about so I won't be able to surprise them. I could always fail them after beating them down to the ground, but then I would have to listen to the whining about failing Uchiha. *Sigh* Well, at least now I will have more time to read in peace'_ thought Kakashi and said "OK, now the test is useless since you know the purpose of it. Well, you can thank Naruto as now I have to pass you, congratulations team 7." he ended with an eye smile "Before I go I will give an advice so to say, that you should remember: Those that break the rules in ninja world are trashes, but those that abandon their frinds and comrades are worse than trashes. Well, come here th day after tommorow at eight o'clock and we will start our duties as a team. Ja ne." and with that he poofed out of existence

"Well, I'm going to tell Ayame-chan that I passed without even moving a finger which is a little disappointment." said Naruto as he started walking towards Ichiraku ramen "You can join if you want teme" he said over his shoulder

"Hn… I don't have time for this, I have to train" said as he started walking the other way

"You don't have time to eat? Oh well, your loss dattebayo. See ya' around" said blond Uzumaki as he waved over his shoulder and left

"Sasuke-kun, do you want…"

"No" interrupted her Uchiha and left as well, leaving her behind with bad mood, but this time there was no one to rise her spirit, so she slowly went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hokage office, Later that day)**

"… Team 7 pass…" said Kakashi shocking the rest of the jonins

"… Team 8 pass…" said Kurenai Yūhi

"… Team 9 *cough cough* failed miserably …" said Hayate Gekko

"… Team 10 pass…" said Asuma Sarutobi as he blew out smoke in seemingly random direction

"Very well, I expect alot out of the teams that passed. You're all dismissed." said Hiruzen and soon only jonin from Team 7 remained. "What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

"Naruto worries me a little, Hokage-sama. He knew about me a lot of things that he shouldn't and didn't want to talk about his sources."

"When he will trust you, he will share his knowledge, just like he did with me and if you worries about his loyalties, don't. At this point in time I will sooner question your loyalty than his, have some faith in your team, Kakashi"

"Of course Hokage-sama" said Hatake and left the office

"You can come out now…" said Hiruzen making his ANBU tense a little "… Naruto-kun"

"Owww… and here I thought that I managed to fooled you, Jiji." said the boy as he pulled down the hood and shimmered into existance.

"It's still way to early for that." said chuckling Sarutobi

"Yeah, I would be kinda disappointed a little if I actually managed to do that, but I still fooled your ANBU and all the jonins, well not all since that smoking guy knew I was here" said blond Uzumaki with a smile

"Ah, you mean my son Asuma?"

"That was your son? Well at least you have similar hobby."

"Why did you come here Naruto-kun. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you visited me, but at this time you train generally" said still smiling Sandaime

"I want to buy training ground 50." said Naruto seriously

"Buy? Well I have put it before the council and…"

"According to Konoha's law if training ground is not used for at least two years it can be sold without the knowledge of the council, just by you if the price is fair. I checked, before I started using it, nobody used it for over a year and since I used it "unofficially" it was like I never used it."

"My, my. You grow up so fast" said Hiruzen as he wiped out imaginary tear from the eye. "Now I only have to prepare the…" he was interrupted when Naruto put the papers on the desk "… I love when people come prepared. Here let me sign it" he signed it and gave it back to Naruto, while taking the part, that was intended for him or the village. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I contacted some worker from nearby civilian village, since people from here don't want to wark for the demon. They will build the fence around the training ground and build me a house. My clones will use seals to reinforce the high quality stuff they will use and after the fence is built I will create a barrier to make sure nobody will sneak in, see me training or try to hurt me. The water and electicity supply is already taken care of."

"You thought of everything, huh?"

"Of course, it will be my new home after all"

"Yes… when will they come here and how many did you hire?" asked curious Sandaime

"Well, I hired a little over a hundred people that will stay at the training ground, so you won't have to worry about them Jiji."

"Oh, OK, but when will they come?"

"They're here for two weeks already-tebayo. They already finishing the fence and the house. They need only couple more days dattebayo." said blond Uzumaki scratching the back of his head with his right hand akwardly.

"Hehehe… I should see this comming. Well, at least tell me when it's ready"

"Of course dattebayo. I have to go Jiji, I promised Ayame-chan that I will help her close up today since her parents are going out today" said Naruto and ran out of the office missing the fond smile on the old mans face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two weeks later)**

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop. What can… I… N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to ask me the same question every time I'll come here to buy something, Ino?" asked young Uzumaki

"Of course not, it's just… I could swear I saw you and your team chasingthat damn cat" said confused Yamanaka heir

"Oh, yeah. I'm sending a clone to do those chores and for team "training". It's a waste of my training time for me. Don't tell anybody though." said the boy dismissively

"But how? _**Bunshin no jutsu**_ is more of an ilusion then anything else."

"There are many different kind of clones, most of them are not just illusions."

"Wait, you said that you're sending your clone to your team practice to train? Couldn't you just train with them?" asked confused Ino

"I have an Uchiha and someone with a transplanted sharingan in my team. I'm not going to let them steal my jutsu. Besides, Kakashi didn't teach me or Sakura-chan anything useful, but he teached teme at least one _**Katon**_ jutsu. I have no reson to respect a jonin who playes favourites" said the boy seriously "But I'm not here for that. I need two bouquets this time and everything from this list"

"Ok, what about those bouquets? Who are those for?"

"One is for Akira-nee-chan, she's Hokage's assistant, very nice person and helped me couple times in the past. The second one is for Kara-obaa-chan, she's wife of the man that owns Ichiraku ramen, she was always nice to me. They both celebrate their birthday today." said Naruto looking around the store. "And as for the bouquets, surprise me" ended with a small, gentle smile which caused the girl to blush a little. She then looked at the list to distract herself

"What do you need this for?"

"I'm making new garden, so…" he stopped for a moment when he saw Yamanaka's shocked face "I like gardening Ino, it calms me down, because if you didn't notice this before I have too much energy and it's causing me to go all hyper sometimes."

"O-Oh… OK. I will get that ready." said the girl as she thought _'He likes gardening, that's definitely a shocker. I bet Sasuke-kun don't even know how to… AGH! GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AM I COMPARING NARUTO TO SASUKE-KUN'_

"I can help you if you want since some of this stuff weights a lot-tebayo" he said which brought small blush to girls face

_'Owww, that's so sweet. DAMMIT!'_ she thought giving herself mental kick to the gut to regain her bearings. "Sure, if you want to."

It took them a little over half an hour to gather everything an for Ino to make two bouquets. During that time they shared small talk, well more like the girl talked a lot while Naruto managed to squeeze in couple responses. Once everything was done young Yamanaka heir looked at all the things lying in front of her, but before she could ask she should deliver it to the boy took out black scroll and sealed away all the things from the list, then put his hand on the bouquets and they poofed out of existence. She looked dumbfounded for some time and snapped out of it when she felt that Naruto put a flower behind her ear, just like the last time.

"Are you going to give me a flower every time you come here?" she asked and blushed slightly

"Jiji said that beautiful girls should be given a flower ones in a while. Beside I doubt you will get one from teme anytime soon."

"So you're giving me them out of pity?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and

"Pity? I see no pity in giving a beautiful girl a beautiful flower. Jiji calls me a free spirit, because I do what I want, when I want and how I want and even if something would be against orders or against the law and I thought it would be the right thing to do I would do that. He's probably right dattebayo" said the boy as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. Ino blushed at being called beautiful by him yet again. He then looked at the clock and his eyes widened "Damn, I have to go. Here keep the change" he said as he put money on the counter and ran up to the door "See ya' around-tebayo!" he said over his shoulder giving her a warm smile. "I have fun today. Next time I'll need something I'll come here for sure dattebayo" and with that he left

"Yeah, see you around" said Ino quietly and took the money with quite generous tip feeling a little disappointed that Naruto already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hokage office, three weeks later)**

"Congratulations Team 7, today I am going to give you your first C-rank mission. It will be an easy protection mission. You are to protect Tazuna the bridge builder on his way to Nami no kuni and until he won't finish the bridge that is going to connect the island to the main land. Bring the client in." said Sandaime and couple seconds later an old drunk man walked in

"What's this? They are all bunch of super brats. Especially the shor-MHM!" he was stopped by ANBU who put a hand over his mouth causing the blond Uzumaki to tilt his head in confusion.

"Yes, regardless tomorrow at 7 a.m. you will leave on your mission and…" started Hiruzen and looked directly at the young jinchuuriki "… I want you to be on this mission Naruto-kun"

"But it's just…"

"No buts Naruto-kun, that's final" interrupted him Sarutobi

"OK" said the boy, then took out a kunai and stabed himself in the heart and poofed away

"That was shadow clone?" asked Kakashi with voice barely above the whisper, unfortunetaly he was heard by Sandaime

"You didn't know?" asked the aged leader as he narrowed his eyes at the jonin who started sweating "We will talk about it after your return. Now dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that day, Ichiraku ramen stand)**

"So, how long will this mission take?" asked Ayame as she was sweeping the floor.

"Couple weeks, maybe a month" answered Naruto as he washed the last dish since he promised to help her close the shop

"Owww, I will miss the massages…" said the young woman with a slight pout

"And here I hope, that you will miss me" said the boy smiling indicating, that he's joking

"Haha... You know I will miss you Naruto-kun, you're like my younger brother" she said as she ruffled his hair.

Soon they finished everything and were about to went out Ayame stopped the blond before he reached the door by grabbing his wrist. When he looked at her she wasn't looking at him, but he could clearly see, that she was turning red.

"S-Since you will be gone for so long I think… I think that… maybe we could… I-I mean I could help you in, ummm… training y-your henjutsu." now Naruto blushed as well "A-And since the massages are pretty much perfected, so I think we should train next thing." she said and her blush intensified.

"Umm… I don't think it's a good idea. The next thing is kissing and both you and Akira-nee-chan said that things like that one should do with his/her boyfriend/girlfriend."

"That's true, but as your new appointed adoptive older sister I need to teach you how to take care of a woman" she said as she looked him straight in the eye. When she saw that he's not convinced she hit him with something that she knew would work "Ohh, I get it, I'm not good and attractive enough for you, huh" she said as she pretended to be hurt and it worked immediately

"O-Of course not! It's just, I don't think that sisters do something like that with their brother."

"We're not really siblings, so it's OK"

"And, umm… I wouldn't want for people to talk bad about you because of me"

"And I don't care, besides this is only for your training in henjutsu, so now kiss me" she said and blushed even more.

"I-If that's what you want" said Naruto and pulled a little stool to take care of height difference and without second thought captured Ayame's lips. At first the kis was sloppy, but soon it was becoming more and more heated. Throughout the whole ordeal he was channeling chakra through his mouth and hands that were running up and down on both of her sides just like in the scrolls sending waves of pure pleasure through her body. Soon Ayame moaned into the kiss which he used to slip tounge into her mouth, just like it was said in the scrolls. After couple minutes of their make out session the young Ichiraku was reaching her limit and was almost out of breath, but before she could pull out Naruto grabbed her ass with both hands and squeeze it sending her over the edge with the last jolt of chakra as she screamed into the kiss.

"I'm… sorry…"

"I'm not" interrupted him Ayame. They settled for silence for some time as he supported her until she regained strengh in her knees to support herself. Once she could stand up on her own she went to the restroom to… refresh herself. He waited patiently and once she came out he walked up to her.

"I think I know why this have so much effect on you, Ayame-chan. According to the scroll, the bigger difference in chakra reserves and potency of the chakra in henjutsu user favor the stronger the effect henjutsu will have and since you're a civilian you have little chakra with low potency. To be honest though I have a lot of chakra and from what Jiji said the potency of my chakra is higher than anyones in the village. *Sigh* I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Ayame-chan"

"Don't worry, it's not like I didn't enjoyed it" she said waving off his worries. "Let's go, tomorrow you have a big day after all" she said as they walked out of the store and she closed it _'And once you return maybe we'll be able to train a little more' _she thought as small smile perverted appeared on her face and she blushed

"Are you OK Ayame-chan? Your face got all red just now." asked the boy with worry written on his face

"I'm OK Naruto-kun, don't worry."

"If you say so" he said as he eyed her for couple seconds "Well, let's go, because tomorrow I finally start my first real ninja mission dattebayo!"

**Author's note:**

**Ok, it took me longer than I thought. As always I don't own anything beside my ideas and OC's. If you like wright, if not and have something to help me with a story wright too, if not, I am not forcing you to read the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ummm… Tazuna-san?" asked the pinkette

"What?" asked an old drunkard

"You're from the Nami no kuni, right?"

"What about it?"

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Sakura asked the jonin of the group, but before he could answer someone else did.

"No, they don't need them" said Naruto "Water should protect them from danger of the world. Lands like Nami no kuni or Umi no kuni had military significance when Uzushio were around, but since said village fall at the end of the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen having shinobi stationed there would be a liability." seeing shocked faces out of the corner of his eyes he decided to elaborate "Jiji says that I should learn history to learn from previous kages mistakes and since it's knowledge about my clan it would be kind of stupid to not know it." before either of his teammates could question him, Tazuna did.

"You're an Uzumaki? You don't look like one." the bridge builder asked

"Yeah, appearances are deceptive, in the end you look like homeless drunk without perspective" said the blond with a smile while the old man gained a tick mark

"Tch, cheeky brat" Tazuna said as he took a sip of his sake, but then something caught his attention "you know, I saw that strange colloring of the Uzumaki swirl once when I was young, but that guy was wearing black kimono with…"

"… gold cherry blossom petals? Yeah I have it back at home, but I don't like to wear it, it's so formal" said Naruto interrupting him

"But I thought that it should belong to…" the bridge builder started only to be interrupted once again by the blond

"… me and me alone" he said as he glared at the adult. The message in his cold electric blue eyes was clear "Shut up or you will regret it"

"I see…" said Tazuna as he looked away, this did not go unnoticed by the jonin

"Why weren't we told about Uzumaki clan, sensei?" asked shocked Sakura

"Hmm? I don't know why, but they should be mentioned since they helped in creation of the village, even though they had their own village to begin with. Mito-sama, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage was an Uzumaki and she created some of the seals that are used to protect our village to this day." said Kakashi not taking his eyes out of the book

"I thought Uchiha and Senju created the village." said Sasuke with raised eyebrow

"Uchiha gave the land, Senju connectiones and Uzumaki clan gave the money to build it" said Naruto in a bored tone as he stepped over the puddle seemingly not noticing it. Once Konoha shinobi made couple steps two Kiri missing nins came out of the puddle and not wasting any time one of them jumped in the air with the intent to wrap the jonin of the group in their chain. Unfortunately for them Naruto was only waiting for them to do that. When the one that jumped saw the blond just above him he was shocked which was quickly capitalized by said genin who kicked the missing nin in the side of his head sending him head first into the tree, rendering him unconscious.

"Gōzu!" screamed the other attacker. Naruto seeing the distraction in the other man quickly created a clone and used it like a sprinboard "I'm gonna fu-…" he started as was interrupted by the blond who twisted in he air and kicked him straight in the jaw breaking both the gas mask and the missing nins jaw and sent him into another tree. Once Naruto landed he took out two brown kunais and throw them straight at each of the missing nins chest and the rest of the group eyes widen even more when they thought he was going to kill the attackers.

Just as the kunais were about to hit they poofed out of existence and were replaced by two small disks with the Uzumaki clan crest in the same colors as the one on young genins back. When the disks hit mising nins chests blue ninja wire shoot out of them and wrapped itself around the targets and after a second it started to glow slightly. Naruto then took out black book and without using any handseals once again created clones, this time two of them that wordlessly went to do their work.

"You know Naruto, I allowed them to attack, because I wanted to see who they were after" said the jonin of the group

"And I should care because…" said the blond not looking up from the black book

_'Is this how everybody else feels when I do that?'_ thought a little annoyed Kakashi "Because I'm your sensei"

"Sensei is someone who helps you further yourself either mentally, phisically or in gaining new skills. You are sensei only to the teme at this point in time as you did nothing to become mine or Sakura-chans sensei. This two were a threat to Sa-… to the team so I acted acordingly." said Naruto as he finally found them in his bingo book not caring about Kakashi that flinched a little at his words.

"You're robbing them?!" scream shocked pinkette

"*Sigh* According to the law pertaining missing nins, what you catch or kill is yours, so whatever they have on them is mine now" said young jinchuuriki reading through missing nins profiles

"Are you going to kill them?" asked Uchiha causing the girls and old mans eyes to widen slightly

"That depends on what they are wanted for…" sad the blond as he was still reading not caring about about that both gennins and civilian flinched "No, they're wanted only for taking part of the rebellion against Yondaime Mizukage, nothing much" he added as he closed his book and put it away

"Y-You would kill them?" asked young Haruno with a meek voice maing the boy to look at her

"You have to understend something Sakura-chan - this world is not a perfect place. They…" Naruto said as he pointed at the unconscious missing nins "… would kill you given a chance and they would do that without second thought, but considering that overall you're a beautiful girl death is easy way to go. There are people out there that have no honor, no humanity that will try to catch you and use you as either sex slave or just rape you, before killing you. Open your eyes Sakura-chan, you are not a damsel in distress and Sasuke is not your knight in shining armor. He is not strong enough to beat down every enemy we could encounter for at this point he's as strong as newly appointed chunnin, barely and Kakashi wasted his potential of becoming S-rank long time ago and have no chance against people like Itachi Uchiha or Kirigakure no Kaijin Kisame Hoshigaki. Did you even thought what would happen if you got separated from everybody? This isn't a world for fangirls Sakura-chan, the sooner you understand the better, because right now you are just as useless as our client" said young Uzumaki as his clone walked over and gave him two scrolls that was quickly sealed off in one of the storage seals on the originals glove and a photo. Naruto then unsealed two black scrolls with kanji for "Prison" and gave them to the clone to do what he should as he looked up from the photo "I was wrong, our client is more useless then you as he even forgot to tell us that there are missing nins after him" he said as he showed the photo to the rest of the group. Seeing no other way the bridge builder explained everything, the situation with Gatō, why he lied to the Hokage, everything.

"You're stupid. If you would tell it to Jiji he would come up with some payment plan or something. He wouldn't leave you alone." said the blond annoyed at Tazunas actions

"I couldn't…"

"… couldn't what? Trust Jiji? Tell me you stupid old drunkard one thing - if you couldn't put your trust in Jiji, our Hokage, how can you put it in us?" asked Naruto causing the old man to look down in shame "*Sigh* Either way, I think we should go to Kōnyū village, it's close and I can cash in the bounty for those two"

"Won't it be easier to attack us in the village?" asked Sasuke as Sakura was quietly standing to the side gripping the hem of her dress desperately trying to hold in the tears in after the tongue lashing she just got.

"Attacking a civilian village brings hunter nins on your neck, so only one kind of people would do that and I highly doubt we will encounter that kind of people on this mission" said Naruto as he took two black scroll from the clone and immediately sealed them back, then took the brown kunais and put them back into the kunai holster while the clone dispelled

"And what kind of people would attack us in the civilian village according to you, dobe?" the Uchiha asked

"Your brother kind of people, the kind that can easily take care of every hunter nin send after them and I doubt someone like that would send two weaklings after us. The one behind those two is an A-rank at most so Kakashi should take care of it, let's go" said the Uzumaki as he started walking with Tazuna in tow

"You know I am a jonin so I should give orders" said Kakashi annoyed that blond was doing whatever the hell he want

"And I don't care" said Naruto waving over his shoulder as Sasuke joined him

"*Sigh* No respect for your elders" Hatake said as he looked at his third student that didn't move apart from the slight trembling. He sighed once again and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Let's go" he said at which the girl just nodded at walked after the rest of the team making the man sigh once again _'Be a sensei they said, it's an easy job. Tch, easy my ass' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later, Kōnyū village)**

"OK…" started Kakashi "… now that we're here we should find some place to-…"

"Naruto?!" asked someone from behind interrupting Kakashi. When all of them saw who it was only the boy in question recognized the man

"Kenta!" exclaimed the boy as he walked up to the grizzly looking man "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know me, getting supplies, looking for a job, that kind of thing, but what about you? I see you became shinobi." said Kenta smiling down at the boy

"Yeah, I'm here on a mission… Oh, where are my manners…"

"You don't have one to begin with" said the big man while laughing

"It's funny coming from a man that was burping alphabet. Anyway, come on I'll introduce you to my team and client" blond Uzumaki said as he led the man back to the group "This stupid pervert is Kakashi Hatake, jonin assigned to my unit" the boy said as he pointed at said jonin

"You don't have it easy, I know Naruto don't like perverts… wait "jonin assigned to your unit"? Don't you mean "sensei"?" asked Kenta

"Nah, he's just another let down. Anyway, this teme over here is Sasuke Uchiha. He's very arrogant, but funny to prank and I think he's gay" said Naruto with a smile

"I'm not gay dobe!" screamed angered genin at which both the blond and grizzly man laughed

"Hehehehe… This old drunkard over here is Tazuna, our client that claims that he know how to build bridges" said young jinchuuriki and a tick mark appeared on said bridge builders forhead. "And this is…"

"Sakura Haruno… hehehe it's good that I left Mira at home, you know how possessive she is of you" said the man with a sly smile at which the blond blushed slightly

"W-Well… We have to go since we have to find a place to sleep…" said the boy trying to avoid the look of a curoius team, especially the girl that was slightly shocked, that the man before her new her name

"You can come with me, the inn I'm staying in have free rooms" Kenta interrupted him

"Cool, let's go." said Naruto once again taking command, but yet again, everybody listened to him

"So, Kenta-san…" said Kakashi gaining the big mans attention "How do you know Naruto?"

"Hmm… If Naruto don't trust you enough to tell you, why should I?" asked Kenta successfully ending conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day, Morning, Local bar)**

"It's still hard to believe that you can eat so much…" said Kenta as he was looking at Naruto who ended 12 bowl of ramen

"Eehhh… not to me, but that one definitely hit the spot." said Naruto as he patted his stomach "Oy, I want to pay!"

"Do you have to always be so loud, dobe?" asked Sasuke, who just entered the bar with very quiet Sakura trailing behind

"Teme? What are you doing here?" said the blond as he was paying for his and Kentas meal

"Kakashi send us to find you. We're leaving." said Uchiha witha bored tone

"OK, I just have to use a toilet and then we can go" said Naruto as he turned around

"I'll go with you" said Sasuke

"You're going to peek on me, aren't you?" asked the blond as he was inching away from his teammate

"I'm not gay!" raven haired genin all but screamed

"Yeeeaaa… sure… just don't think about trying anything funny, I prefer girls"

"Hn" and with that they both went away.

"You know, Naruto told me many things about you, but never told me that you're so quiet." said Kenta startling the girl a little.

"So, he told you how useless I am" said pinkette as she was looking at her feet while rubbing her left arm with right hand.

"Useless?" asked shocked man

"Y-Yeah, he told me that right now I'm as useless as our client after we were attacked by two guys" she said tearing up a little

"Well, then you probably are useless in fights…" Kenta said and when he saw that the girl before him flinched as if she received a phisical hit he quickly added "…, but then again nobody is strong from the start and I think Naruto knows it best. That boy trains insanely long and hard, because he wants to protect his precious people, like some people from my village, Ichiraku family, your Hokage, a man named Iruka, some family from a weapon shop, two green clad ninja and you…" said the man as Sakura finally raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes "…, especially you. That boy…, he has no regard to his own life. All he cares about are his precious people and doing what he thinks is right, and if he falls doing one of this things he will go as a happy man." he said looking down at his plate with a far away look and fond smile, not looking at the wide-eyed shocked girl, that was listening intently "He saved my younger daughter and wife from a mad man, saved my older daughter from some thugs, knocked some sense into me after I've taken to drink after my wife missarriaged. When our home burned down he took us in and after all of this he was shocked, that we thanked him. "I've just done what was right, there is no reason to thank me" he said" said the man as he laughed lightly as he looked hack at the girl "To defend him, he was probably scared, that he wouldn't be able to protect you, one of his most precious people. I know, that he might hurt you with his words, but knowing him as good as I know him I think he is doing it for some reason. Can I ask you a question?" seeing as the girl nodded he continued "Why do you care so much? I mean, from what Naruto told me about you, you never really cared what he said to you or about you, so why?"

"I-I thought all night about it and I think it's because it came from him, that it hurt so much. That baka never said anything bad to me, no matter how awfully I treated him and even though I always knew that I'm not the strongest person there is, hearing those words from him really hurt" said pinkette looking sadly at the floor as Kenta smiled at her fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto and Sasuke)**

"You know…" started Sasuke as he was washing his hands "… Sakura didn't say much since yesterday"

"So?" asked Naruto

"So?! I thought that you like her."

"And?" ashed Naruto and when Uchihas eyebrow started twiching, the blond laughed lightly "You're right, I like her, but then again she likes you." Uzumaki smiled sadly as he put his hands on both sides of the sink and looked in it "*Sigh* I am not as stupid as all of you think. I know that in our line of work people dies and because of my recklessness my chances of living a long life are even slimmer. That's why I can and will be… unpleasant if I have to, hell she can hate me for all I care and I will bear that hatred with a smile on my face no matter how painfull it will be for me. I will do everything to grant her bigger chances for survival, but to do that she needs to train. If I have to be her stepping stone, something, someone that she wants to overcome, then so be it." said Naruto as he sighed once more and looked at the mirror "You know I always wanted to become strong, to become Hokage, that way I can protect the village, it's people, my precious people and the villagers would put that faith in me and accept me as me, but to be top notch, is really something to think about. To have strength, means you become isolated and if you don't have someone to keep you grounded you become arrogant although, at first you only sought what you had dreamed for… ARGH! I'm getting all sentimental again dattebayo" said young jinchuuriki as he rufled his hair in exasperation

"You… that… s-similar thing said Itachi couple days before he…" said raven haired genin as he clanched his fists. The blond looked at him for a second in shock.

"I know it's not my thing and that I don't know what exactly happened, but do you know?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean! Itachi killed them all, he…"

"I know, I know, it's just… if he had similar thoughts to me, then he should do everything to protect his precious people, not kill them and why didn't he kill you? From what Hiro told me once Itachi was afraid war, or more importantly you participating in it and even though he could snap, since he was in ANBU from a very young age, there always is a posibility. From many reports and archives I know that many people wanted to get revange on people that are just as much of a victim as themselfs. I'm not saying that your brother is innocent, or he didn't do that for some mambo jambo that he told you, but do you know exactly what happened back then? Not what your brother, Jiji, villagers, elders, the council of idiots or your own fillings are telling you, but cold, hard truth?" when Sasuke didn't said a word for a minute he sighed once more "Let's go or Kakashi will weep, you can think after the mission is over, or not think at all, your choice" said as he left the toilet with Sasuke in tow.

"So, this is a goodbye, huh" said Keita as he raised his hand, that Naruto gladly shaked

"Yeah, say Hi from me to everyone back at the village" said the blond with a smile

"Mira will be soooo disappointed, that she couldn't go with me" said the man with a sly smile

"Ugh… Yeah, good luck with the job, see ya' around dattebayo"

"Good luck with the mission, see ya'" said Keita as he waved at the genins as they left the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Four days later, Nami no kuni)**

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him!" screamed Kakashi imprisoned in _**Suirō no Jutsu**_ as he watched his genins face off against three _**Mizu Bunshins**_ "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move. _**Mizu Bunshins**_ cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away, now!" screamed Hatake and Zabuza took that time to see the reactions.

_'The target looks terrified, raven haired brat and pink haired brat are scared shitless, girl more so than boy, but the third one looks almost bored, like he don't give two shits about the killing intent or the situation he's in.'_ thought the swordsman

"Teme, I have a plan" said Naruto gaining Sasukes attention "After I take care of the clones you will shot the biggest fireball you can at me" whispered blond

"Even if you somehow dispel them I will hurt you with my jutsu, dobe. Are you insane?" asked Sasuke at which young jinchuuriki only smirked

"Yes" said Naruto simply as he ran at the clones with a speed, that young Uchiha could barely follow, meaning Tazuna and Sakura saw only a blur "Let's get wild!" screamed blond as he neared the middle clone

"You're fast… but not fast enough!" said the clone as he swing Kubikiribōchō cutting the boy in half

"NARUTO!" screamed terrified Sakura. Not even a second later both halves poofed out of existance and out of the first Narutos shadow second one came out and the two halves turned into two kunais that the blond caught and using that the clone in front of him was wide open to his adventage cut his chest in an x-like pattern dispelling it.

_'Shadow step at this speed at this age?'_ thought original Zabuza as he saw that Naruto used the initial shock and threw kunai at each of the clones neck dispelling them, all the time not taking his eyes of the real Zabuza, at which the man smirked "Brat's skilled" said as he looked from the corner of his eye to see him equally shocked, but stored it for later.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ screamed Sasuke as he exhaled quite big fireball, that was currently flying straight at young jinchuuriki

"Naruto! Look out!" screamed pinkette, but blond paid no heed to her warnings and stood his ground. When he felt heat of the fire on the back of his neck he smirked and quickly formed a half ram seal

"You're going down you eyebrowless freak dattebayo" said Naruto and Zabuza glared at him… or rather at the kunai that appeared in the place he was in

_'__**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__ without smoke, without handseals or even calling out a name of the jutsu, it's a mastery to the point of Mikoto-sama, just like with the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__. How the hell did he end up as a class dobe'_ thought a shocked Kakashi

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**_ screamed Naruto as he sent a gust of wind straight at the fireball making it larger, hotter and faster. Zabuza seeing that decided to cut his losses and jumped out of the way of the fire freeing Konohas jonin in the proces. Kakashi was about to stop channeling chakra to his legs and escape the fire by staying in the lake when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widen, when he saw a kunai sailing through the air next to the fireball. Not a moment later though the kunai was replaced by the blond genin, that was for some reason upside-down with hands clasped together as if he was praying.

_**"Fūton: Kaze no ryū"**_ screamed Naruto and not a second later chinese dragon made out of wind shot from in front of the boy straight at the ball of fire with amazing speed. Once it came in contact with the fire in less than a second it absorbed the fire and now instead of chinese dragon made wind, a chinese dragon made of incredibly hot white fire flew straight at Zabuza while the blond substituted yet again with the kunai just before he hit the water and appeared next to his team. The missing nin seeing no other choice quickly went through handseals and pured as much chakra as he could muster.

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**_ screamed swordsman as chinese dragon made out of water rised from the lake and started a fight for dominance with the fire dragon that everybody watched intently. Soon both dragons dispersed each other creating a steam that shot everywhere.

"… That fuckin' brat… " panted Zabuza "… I'm gonna… fuckin'…"

_**"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"**_ screamed Konoha jonin

_'Kakashi?!'_ thought swordsman as he saw the water flying his way "Fuck!" said Kirigakure no Kijin as he did the only thing he could in his situation - braced himself for the hit. Once the water went down Kakashi jumped in front of the missing nin who sat leaning against a tree that he was undoubtedly slammed against. "Because… of that brat… I forgot about you…" said Zabuza forcing through the pain

"And that was your last mistake" said Kakashi as the kunai he was holding started crackling with electricity and when he was about to end the life of his opponent three needles struck the missing nins neck. When he looked up he saw someone in a hunter nin mask, but to be sure he checked the fallen nins pulse _'… He really is dead…'_ thought jonin

"Thank you very much." said the masked person "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time.

"That mask…" said Kakashi "You're Kiri's Hunter-nin"

"Impressive. You are correct" said the person bowing slightly

"Hunter-nin?" questioned Sakura

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing nins" said the person in even tone "I'm a member of Kiri's Hunter-nin team"

_'From his voice and height… He's probably not much older than Naruto yet he's a Hunter-nin… '_ thought the scarecrow _'He's not a normal kid… but so is Naruto'_ he thought as he looked at said boy whose body was tensed and who was watching every move made by the new arrival as if waiting for him to attack _'He's much stronger than I thought'_ "Well, I don't want to stop you from your duties" said Kakashi as he stood up and walked to his team as the Hunter-nin appeared next to the body

"Farewell" the person said and disappeared with Zabuza's body

"Haaa… Now we have to get Tazuna-san back home." said the jonin of the "Let's go"

"Hahaha! Super thanks guys!" said bridge builder "Come over to my house and…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw the man before him started falling

"Sensei!" screamed pinkette. Just as Kakashi were about to hit the ground Naruto caught him by the back of his vest glaring in the way the Hunter-nin left "What happend to sensei?"

"Chakra exhaustion, he will be OK" said the blond as he created two clones and gave them the jonin to carry around "We have to go, it's not safe here"

"What do you mean? After that swordsman…" started Tazuna only to be interrupted by young jinchuuriki

"Zabuza is alive" said Naruto shocking all conscious people

"W-What do you mean "Zabuza is alive", dobe?" asked still shocked Sasuke

"The points that senbons hit on Zabuza's neck are used for putting someone in a death like state. I know that from learning about anatomy and preasure points while learning how to use senbon and I can do exactly the same thing with senbon." said blond Uzumaki

"Then why the hell didn't you tell anything, baka?!" screamed Sakura

**"I'm gonna kick your ass, Shannaro!"** screamed her inner persona

"Kakashi was on his last legs and fighting unknown enemy protecting you, old drunkard and Kakashi himself would be probably near impossible, becouse this person was not like those two weaklings before. This fake hunter-nin is skilled and I choose to not engage them in battle today." said Naruto with a sense of finality in his tone.

"So he's going to super attack us again?" asked Tazuna

"With his wounds, chakra exhaustion and after being put in a death like state he will need at least a week to recover, don't worry. Besides, Kakashi is a jonin, so he will come up with some plan"_'hopefully'_"so there is nothing to worry about. Let's go to your house for now and lay him somewhere. We all deserve some rest. What are you looking at you old drunk, lead the way dattebayo" said Naruto

"Tch, super cheeky brat." said the bridge builder as he started walking with the blond following. Sasuke and Sakura only watched Naruto's back for a couple seconds

_'Is this really the same Naruto from the Academy? The baka that was asking me for dates?'_thought pinkette

_**'Cha! Next time he calls us useless we should kick his ass shannarooo!'**_ screamed her inner persona, that was completaly ignored

_'Using jutsu without handseals, sometimes without even speaking the name of the jutsu, plus that wind dragon and the speed that I could barely follow. How did you get so strong in such a short time, dobe?'_ thought raven haired genin _'Or maybe you were this stong in the Academy? How far ahead are you?'_

"Oy, are you coming or what, dattebayo?!" screamed the boy in question and they quickly joined him and left the scene of battle.

**Jutsu:**

**Fūton: Kaze no ryū - traditional Uzumaki clan jutsu, it is different from ryūdan jutsus, because it absorbs the first element it comes in contact with creating a sub-element jutsu; with fire it becomes a scorch jutsu, with water it becomes an ice jutsu, with earth it becomes a sand jutsu, with lightning it becomes a storm jutsu (not as stron as those from kumo, but still a black lightning is a black lightning); it's one of the jutsu Naruto found in the chest**

**Author's note: **

**Ok, this took longer than I thought. I had couple things to do, so yea… Anyway, as you see you get to know what was in the chest, at least some things that were in it. **

**Kenta is from Takumi no sato, just to be clear with that. That's the village of artisans, where Hiroshi Kushoku lived.**

**When it comes to pairing, I don't know if it will be a harem or who Naruto will end up with. I go with the flow and I don't know all the things yet.**

**As always I don't own anything just my ideas, OC's and original jutsu. If you have something constructive to say or if you like the story, review, if not I won't force you to read it. **

**PS. Thanks for 100 reviews, your awesome.**


End file.
